By the way, you never saw that
by Synette
Summary: my most successful story has finally come to an end. BotanZeru TouyaYukina
1. Who is that?

Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine, nor will it ever be mine. I'm only obsessed with it ,  
  
(Botan thinking)  
  
'Zeru thinking'  
: My little comments:  
This is slightly an AU fic but I'm trying to stick to the main story as much as I can here. It is set during the Dark Tournament when Kuwabara was fighting Rinku and after that.  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%TO&THE%STORY&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
@3rd PERSON P.O.V.@  
  
Botan watched in horror as Rinku beat up Kuwabara.(No, this can't be happening! Oh, and why does Shizuru have to be here to see this,) She then looked to where the teams were standing (Why is Yuusuke STILL asleep? Can't he tell that his team needs him?) Botan then looked to where the opposing team, which happened to be team Roku Youkai, was standing. There was a guy who looked a lot like a hippie, a tall dark haired man, and a gray/green skinned...thing. But that was not all that she saw. She saw a fairly calm looking man with fiery yellow hair that spiked up, but was shorter then Hiei's. (Wow, why do the bad ones always have to look so good?) : You are she right Botan! ^. ^: Just then the man looked up and her and their eyes met.  
  
@ZERU'S P.O.V.@  
  
I felt eyes upon me so I looked to see whom or what was watching me, what I saw amazed me to no end. It was a woman who was sitting in the crowd surrounded by demons who looked as though they were on something. But that was not what amazed me to no end. She had beautiful Blue hair that even without a sun and she had cotton candy colored eyes. I know that because our eyes met the second I looked at her. 'Why was she looking at me of all things here? I'll have to find her later to ask her some... things' I didn't take my eyes off of hers and she didn't either, well at lest not until one of the girls sitting next to her grabbed her arm and hugged her while yelling something to the beauty in the crowd. : I don't know just go along with it:  
  
@BOTAN'S P.O.V.@  
  
I tried to keep eye contact with the strange man as long as I could but Keiko just had to garb me and hug me yelling that she couldn't watch any more. : Stupid Keiko! Sorry and no offense to all you Keiko lovers/funs out there but I just can't help but not like her ^. ^;: I looked to where Kuwabara was fighting with Rinku, and saw why Keiko couldn't look anymore. Rinku had Kuwabara hanging over the stadium and was dropping him to the ground! :I laughed at this part when I saw it hehehe: (Why can't this be a good day, why?) I then looked back to where that one man was standing. (Ok, why is he still staring at me like that? What is his problem?) That man is still looking at Me. (should I tell the others about him? No, they have more then enough to handle right now.)  
  
@3rd PERSON P.O.V.@  
  
Botan and Zeru's eyes never left one another's until the match between Rinku and Kuwabara was over. Kuwabara had won the match and now it was time for Roto to fight with Kurama. The reason their gazes broke was that when they heard that Kuwabara won the match both of their heads/eyes snapped to the fighting ring, neither of them believing their ears. Well that was my story I hope that you liked it please review now that you have read. Flames are welcomed. They are still helpful ^. ^  
- Synette 


	2. Walls are hard but not as hard as Zeru

Once again I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Nor do I wont to.  
  
Setting during half time after Kuwabara and Rinku's match. I know that there was no half time but this is my fic, thus I say there is a half time. That and Botan is getting food.  
The thoughts are the same from the other chapter.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#TO$THE#STORY$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ ^3rd PERSON P.O.V.^  
  
Botan was getting snacks for Keiko and a Drink for Shizuru. While she was walking to the snack bar, :would the demons call it a snack bar?: she heard footsteps following her. They were very light and she could beryl hear them. She turned around, thinking that it was just a lost child because the footsteps were so light, she came face-to-face whit a wall like...something.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# ^BOTAN'S P.O.V.^  
  
"Oh...uh...Hel...hello there." Was all I could say to the wall. I took a step back so I could get a better look and I saw the demon from the other team. No not the strange green/gray thing, but the man that had the spiky yellow hair.  
  
"Hello, I have some...things to ask you," the man replied in a clam tone.  
  
"Um... I don't mean to be rude but who are you and what kind of things do you want to ask me?" I asked shyly.  
  
"I'm Zeru and as for the things I want to ask you, you'll just have to find out. By the way, who might you be?" Zeru calmly stated. I was stunned, how come almost all bad guys are politer then Yuusuke?  
  
"I'm Botan. Nice to meet you Zeru but I really must get going my friends will get worried." I quickly lied. I tried to walk around him but these corridors are just to small and he shot his arm out to prevent me from going anywhere.  
  
"No, not yet at least. I wont let you go until I asked you the questions and when am happy whit your answers." Was what he said before he stated to drag me to somewhere besides an open corridor.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ ^3rd PERSON P.O.V.^  
  
Zeru dragged Botan into an empty room far away from her team. :I forgot what their team was called: inside the room there was only a small table and two chairs. One of the chairs was broken in a dark damp corner. Zeru sat Botan on the chair that was not broken and then he sat on the table.  
When Botan was not bombarded whit questions she looked questionably at Zeru, who was just staring at her whit an unknown look in his eye. "Are you ever going to ask me the questions or are you just going to stare at me?" asked Botan  
  
"I'll ask them when I'm good and ready to." came a stiff reply from Zeru.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Kariisme: I'm also a big fan of Hiei/Botan and yes I think this is the fist Botan/Zeru fic out there, but I just had to be different. Oh, and look on my bio under my fav. stories, you might see some familiar things. I'll try to update the story as much as possible.  
  
Well another chapter done and this one is for my vary first reviewer EVER! Please review now that you have read. What will Zeru ask Botan? Will the others go looking for her? What will happen? Will I ever shut up? It's all up to how many reviews I get.  
-Synette 


	3. YOU LIKE HIEI?

I DON"T OWN YYH  
  
Thank you to every one who sent me a review and for your good  
ideas!  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
^3rd PERSON POV^  
  
it had been a good half hour and Botan still had not  
returned. Keiko was starting to worry. "Shouldn't she be back by  
now" asked a confused and worried Keiko.  
"No just give her some more time, after all we have no idea how  
long the lines are." Replied Shizuru.  
"You're right, but just a little longer." Said Keiko finally  
agreeing.  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
^Back in the room^  
  
Zeru was still looking at Botan with a odd look in his  
eye. "So, Botan, why where you staring at me?" Zeru finally  
asked his first question.  
"Well, I...I... I don't really know I guess, um, you just caught my  
eye." Replied a wary Botan.  
"Hmmm... I see. I know all about you, Onna, you're a ferry girl,  
you help team Urameshi, and most importantly, your relation ship  
history." Stated Zeru.  
"...Why is my relation ship history so important?" asked a now  
scared and confused Botan.  
"Because, Botan, I find you as perfect mate material. After all  
it looks as  
thought your body can handle mine." With that Zeru got up and  
left the room, leaving a stunned Botan.  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
^Back in the stands^  
When Botan came back she didn't have any of the snacks or  
the drinks. She was also very quiet. When they asked her what  
happened, she just acted as thought she didn't hear them at all.  
"hey Botan, it was odd I noticed that when you left the team  
caption guy on the other team left too. Did anything happen?"  
asked Shizuru.  
"Hn." Was all Botan said.  
"Wow Botan, your starting to sound like Hiei! Botan are you in  
love with him?" asked a clueless Keiko. : Wow she's not the  
brightest one now is she?: Nether Botan nor Shizuru made a  
comment on that.  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
^Botan's thoughts^  
' What makes me the ' perfect mate' martial? Why me does  
he even like anything other than my body? Today is defiantly not  
a good day indeed. Now I know what that look was in his eye, it  
was of lust.'  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Well sorry that took longer than the other two chapters, but my  
sister deleted the writing program on my computer sorry about  
that!  
-Synette 


	4. Yes or no, Botan, Yes or No?

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH blah blah blah.  
  
Ok I lied this will be an AU! I give up.  
  
Ok how about this, dark angel-justice, you help me with the story and I'll uh include your penname anywhere on the chapters like at the bottom with my penname or at the top. Say if that's cool or not in your next review. Thanks for all the help! I love your ideas! @#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@# ^After Zeru and Hiei's match^  
  
Before hiei killed Zeru they mad a deal. If Zeru forfeited, then Hiei would spare his life. :Hey I said I was making this an AU now! It was getting too hard!: Zeru of curse agreed to the deal. Zeru and Rinku sat by the Urameshi team while Chuu and Yuusuke fought. Botan had noticed that Zeru was very close by, but she didn't want every one else to know about what had happened between them.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@# ^In a hallway, after Chuu and Yuusuke's match.^  
  
After Yuusuke beat Chuu Botan was walking in a hallway alone so that she had some time to think. Botan was walking in no particular direction and was not looking where she was going. She then ran straight into something. That something happened to be really rock solid so she flew back into a wall. @#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@# ^Botan's POV^  
  
When I looked to see whom I ran into I was upset, to say the least. It had run into the one man who I didn't what to see at the moment. "For your sake, Onna, we should really stop meeting like this. I really have no problem whit it through." Zeru said with not so hidden humor. I didn't find it very funny. "Oh shut up!" I yelled as I got up and looked at Zeru straight in the eye. Bad mistake. Zeru rammed me into the wall and hissed into my ear, "You know Botan, with my people, when a woman looks a man straight in there eyes they want to mate whit them. Badly. And my kind don't mate out of lust, it's for life. I will not force you to mate with me, or rape you, as humans call it. That would be a crime worse then murder with my people." His hot breath was tickling my ear and neck so badly as he spoke that I didn't relies what he was saying or that he was asking me a question. " Well, what do you say Botan? Yes or no?" "Huh? Oh yes, yes of course." I dumbly replied with out thinking. "Good then I will be at your room at around 8:30 or 9:00 tonight, mate" Zeru said as he walked off. Then it hit me as to what he asked me. He asked me if I wanted to be his mate, and I said yes. I really said yes. @#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Well that was fun! What did you think? Yay or nay? Well that was for you dark angel-justice and to you, also Kariisme. Thank you for reading and please review.  
-Synette 


	5. Can we talk?

I DON"T OWN YYH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Setting 5 days after Zeru came to visit Botan and the rest of  
the teams know ALL about it.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
^In Botan and Zeru's room^  
^Botan's POV^  
  
I was not feeling well in the mornings anymore. In fact every  
morning at 6:00 every day I have to run to the bathroom to puke. I feel  
so bad then as it gets later in the day I start to feel better. It all  
started the day after Zeru, my mate, came to me at night. Oh that was a  
night to remember! I'm so glad I said yes! I'll never forget when  
Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama burst into my room in the morning  
when they felt Zeru's sprit energy. We had yet to get out of bed then,  
in fact we were just wakening up and kissing when they came in.  
Everyone was shocked and they thought that Zeru had forced me to  
sleep with him, and I had to be a shield for him from them. Anyway I've  
been feeling bad and I've yet to tell Zeru about it. I'm going to go to  
the hospital wing they have here to see what's wrong with me.  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
^In the hospital wing^  
  
"Hello miss," said a random nurse when she noticed me. "What can I do  
for you?"  
"I haven't been feeling well in the mornings, and I want to know  
what's wrong with me." I replied looking her in the eye like Zeru  
thought me.  
"Hmm... come with me please," she said as she led me to a room off of the  
main room. "Please sit here and another nurse will be with you  
shortly." I was in the room for about a half hour and I was growing  
impatient. I was about to go throw the door when I ran into the nurse  
that was supposed to see me.  
"What took you so long?!?" I yelled at her.  
"I'm sorry, miss, but there was a lot of injuries during a match we  
had to get to before I could see you." She replied calmly to my  
outburst. I started to feel a little bad for yelling at her. A little.  
"Well what's wrong with me?" I asked her while viably calming down.  
"Here you have to go use this and follow the instructions. It will  
tell you what's wrong." She said while handing me what looked like a  
pregnancy test. I took it and left to go back to the room to use it.  
***********************I was gonna end it here but I have a lot of free  
time so I'll make it a long  
chapter****(****************************************  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
^5 minutes later^  
  
I can't believe it. I, Botan, mate of Zeru, am pregnant with Zeru's  
child. When I took the other test they had in the box to tell me how  
many kids I'm carrying it told me that I had two kids. Great, just  
great. How am I supposed to tell him? What will he say? Will he leave  
me? No, he said that mating was for life. But, would he kill me? Should  
I not tell him? No that would not be far and he loves me he would never  
hurt me. Would he?  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
^Later that night^  
  
I was waiting on our bed for Zeru to come 'home' after watching the  
match. I was also thinking. What will happen after I tell him? What  
will the kids be, boy or girl, possibly even both? What would I name  
them? Will they be good kids or bad? What will they be like? As I was  
thinking about the labor and the births I heard the door open and the  
loud voices of Chuu, Jin, Kuwabara, and Yuusuke fill the air. Then I  
heard footsteps and the door close. "Botan, Keiko, Shizuru we're back!"  
yelled Kuwabara. I didn't leave the room but I heard Keiko and Shizuru  
run to the boys. I heard some more footsteps then I saw my door open  
and Zeru standing in the doorway looking at me.  
"Can we talk alone?" I asked my mate. He didn't say anything but he  
stepped in, closed the door behind him, and walked over to me. I looked  
into his eyes and I could tell that he was silently telling me to  
speak. "You know I love you right?" he nodded "well I have to tell you  
something so important, it's not even funny." I told him as I evaded  
telling him.  
"Well, what is it? What is so important?" he asked me in a harsh tone  
and I could tell I was ruining his good mood. Oh just great.  
"I'm pregnant and we will be having two kids." I told him as I looked  
away from his eyes. He leaned over and grabbed my chin and forced me to  
look at him. He then asked,  
"Why are you so ashamed of that? I already knew that. We did have sex  
every night." I blushed as he said that. "When did you find out?"  
"Today during the match. That's why I didn't go." I told him while  
looking into his eyes.  
"Good. Oh and I know the sex of our kids." He told me. I looked at him  
with questioning eyes when he said that.  
"What are they?" I asked him. He smirked and leaned into me to kiss me  
and then he muttered into my lips,  
"A boy and a girl." He pulled away then and tried to step back, but I  
had snacked my arms around his neck. I did it while he was kissing me  
and he was so used to it that he didn't eve notice.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
What will the gang say? What will they name their kids? Will  
Botan live throw the labor? Review now that you've read!  
  
-Synette_Da_Killa 


	6. Let them be

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Nor do I want to, too many responsibilities. That and I are poor!  
  
Setting: an hour after Botan told Zeru.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~ ^Botan's POV^  
  
'Now that I've told Zeru that I'm pregnant and that he's happy with that, how am I going to tell everyone else? What will they say? I hope they don't try to kill Zeru. Again might I add. Should I even tell them? No, I have to, soon they will a) sense its sprit energy and b) I going to have twins, they will show soon. Whatever comes first, they're going to know. Damn, why does this have to be so hard?' Botan thought as she sat on her bed, watching Zeru "rest his eyes" as he told her. "Zeru I know you aren't resting your eyes. You're asleep. I can tell." She said out loud not expecting him to reply.  
"No, I'm not asleep but you should be. Your sleeping for three now and you need your rest. Go to sleep." Zeru replied surprising Botan when he spoke.  
"I can't sleep." Botan said stubbornly.  
"Why? Do you feel alright?" asked Zeru with his eyes open and bolting up to see if there was anything wrong with Botan.  
"No Zeru, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how to tell the others that I'm pregnant. That and how they will take it that you're the father." Botan replied and eminently Zeru calmed down knowing that his mate was all right.  
"Well good luck with that, mate" Zeru said as he started to get off the bed. Botan grabbed onto him and with all her weight pulled him down onto the floor.  
"Oh no you don't Mr.! Your coming with me and your going to tell them with me!" yelled Botan as she saddled his waist. "Botan, as much as I... enjoy this position, your pregnant and we can't have sex. So stop hinting at it." Zeru said as he looked into his mate's cotton candy eyes. "Zeru!" Botan yelled as he flipped them over so he was on top and started kissing the bit mark he gave her. "I'm pregnant, remember?" "This isn't sex, so it's all right." Was all Zeru said. !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~ ^Outside the room^  
"Wow they must really like going at it!" exclaimed Kuwabara. Everyone just looked at him like he was an idiot. :Well, he is.: "What? Why are you all looking at me like that? I'm right and you all know it!"  
"We never said that they didn't like it, but it is not our business to discuss it." Replied Kumara  
"Ya really Kuwabara1 you don't need to talk about there love life behind there backs!" Keiko scolded.  
"So, who wants to go and get some food?" asked Jin trying to get the subject away from his new friends love life. Everyone agreed to his idea and took off leaving to two lovers to them selves. !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~ ^The next day^  
  
Botan woke up alone so she went to the kitchen to eat breakfast with everyone. When she got to the dinning room Zeru stood and pulled out the chair next to him for her to sit on. Kuwabara started laughing at something he thought was funny and when no one else laughed, he just kept laughing. Zeru and Botan just looked at each other. "What? Why aren't you guys laughing? Didn't you think it was funny?" asked Kuwabara. Botan squinted her eyes in confusion while Zeru glared at him. Zeru knew what he was laughing about. He also didn't think it was funny. "You're a fool, did you know that?" asked Zeru with a menacing tone. "Zeru, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to hind something." Said Touya looking at him uncertainly. "I'm not and the only news I have it can't tell you." Replied Zeru now looking at Touya. Botan stiffened. "Why not?" asked Rinku childishly. "It's not my place to tell," Zeru said as he looked at Botan. "Well, you wanted me with you and I'm here. So tell them already." Zeru told Botan in a firm but oddly loving tone. Botan glared at him but stood up to tell them all the news. "Everyone, I'm pregnant and Zeru, of course, is the father." Botan said looking at each of them in turn as she said hers and Zeru's news.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~  
  
Well another chapter! Ok I need you all to vote on some names for the lil' Botan and lil' Zeru!  
  
Girls names:  
  
Alala, which means War goddess  
  
Vala, which means singled out  
  
Kabibe, which means little lady  
  
Zelda, which means Warrior  
  
Boys names:  
  
Milo, which means soldier  
  
Bailn, which means knight of the round table  
  
Tybalt, which means he who sees  
  
Zeru Jr. named after his dad  
  
Boy or Girl names:  
  
Aithne, which means little fire  
  
Xine, which means star  
  
Azizi, which means precious one  
  
Zillah :I got that from the book "lost souls" by Poppy Z. brite I also don't own that, just a copy of the book:  
  
Ok those are the names and please vote on them! Thanks for reading! It WILL get better!  
  
-Synette 


	7. Zeru, Yuusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabar...

I don't own YYH!!!!!!!!  
  
I decided to make this chapter dedicated to all the guy's thoughts and/or feelings on Botan's pregnancy because people can't agree on the baby girls' name so far for the boys' name it is going to be Milo. That is the only boy name people have voted on thus far. Oh well and I really liked the name Bailn. On to the story!!!!  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~ ^Zeru^  
  
I can't believe that it will only be in a few months that I will be a father. After the Dark Tournament everyone thought that the babies died but thankfully they didn't. Now only if I can convince Botan to name the boy Zeru Jr. it's hard to believe that koenma was going to make my mate work even thought she is close to her last stages in the pregnancy. Good thing I make a good difference in the way most people think. Botan was mad at me thought so I had to sleep on the floor. Oh well, all in a days work for me.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~! ^Yuusuke^ Wow who would have thought that Botan could look good no matter how pregnant she was? If Zeru finds me thinking this he will kill me no matter what I say or do. I hope they name the boy Bailn. That would be really cool. I'm starting to feel bad for Zeru because he has to live whit Botan and she's been really moody lately. Must be a girl thing. Oh I forgot, she is no longer a girl. He he he girls don't have sex and get pregnant, women do.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~! ^Kurama^  
  
It is getting harder and harder for Botan to come and see us so we have to go see her at hers and Zeru's flat. Hopefully she will calm down some after she gives birth. One can only hope. I'm glad she chose Zeru as a mate. He is good for her as she is good for him. I hope that they will name the baby boy Tybalt, from one of Shakespeare's plays. Even though Tybalt was a bad guy. Well so was Zeru, right? Things change whit time. Hopefully all for the good, well at least with this budding family.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~ ^Hiei^  
  
Hn. At least that bakka Onna chose some one who could protect her to be her mate. Finally a smart choice by the Onna. About time, too. Hn they better name the boy brat something good like, Aithne. That would be a good choice on there part. Zeru has known science we first caught him in Botan's room that I would kill him so painfully if her ever hurt the bakka Onna. Then he would be re-killed by the idiot, the kitsune, and the detective. Plus Limbo from the brat Koenma. Good, if he ever hurt her he would deserver to get tortured right next to Torugo.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~ ^Kuwabara^  
  
Huh, only a few more months until Botan have Zeru's kids. I wonder what they will call me? I hope they name at least one of them after me! That would be fun! I could raise it like me own. Good times, good times. I wonder if Yukina will have my kids someday... that would be fun epically the night of the conceiving... :ok his thoughts now drift away form Botan and Zeru so I should and will end it here:  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~  
  
That will most likely be the last time I update for a while because today (3/9/04) my school sent one of my best friends, L. Wardrop, to a mental institution and I've got a lot to do to try and help her out. I'm also having troubles with my boyfriend, who I shall call by his first name, Gage. I haven't seen him in at least four weeks and I have no idea what's going on. I've got my work cut out for me, huh? Please review now that you've read. Thank you.  
-Synette 


	8. Oh joy, a fight and a broken nose!

I DON'T OWN YYH!!!!!  
  
I know I said I wouldn't update for a while but I have some free time finally so I thought 'hey why not update?' Thus, I'm updating! And I now have a goal for this story! To write at least 100,000 words in it and get at least 50 reviews! That would be one of the happiest things in my life! Anywayz, to the story! But I can't have Botan give birth yet because no one has agreed on a name for the baby girl yet. For the boy it's gonna be Milo.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~ ^In Botan and Zeru's apartment^  
  
"What do you mean!?!" asked a very high-strung Botan.  
"Look I'm a man, I'm bond to say a thing like that!" Zeru yelled back and their downstairs neighbor hit their roof with a broom to try to get them to stop yelling.  
"But how can you even ask that? I'm pregnant and I'm almost going to have your kids!" screamed a very p*ssed off Botan.  
"I didn't ask you I just suggested it because you said you were board!" Zeru yelled back so loud the doors and walls shook.  
"I didn't mean I wanted to have sex with you!" Botan yelled back even louder. :oh boy just thinking' about it makes my ears want to bleed:  
"Oh then who did you want to have sex with? Hiei?" asked Zeru getting, if possible, even angrier.  
"That doesn't sound like a bad idea to me right now!" yelled Botan, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Too bad Zeru didn't notice the sarcasm. Zeru strode across the room until he was standing right in front of Botan and blinded by his anger, punched her as hard as he could in her nose. It broke instantly. The crack of the broken bone was what snapped Zeru out of his trace that was made by his anger and looked helplessly at his mate who was crying and trying without success to get away from him.  
"Botan-"Zeru tried to say only to be interrupted by Botan screaming at him to get out and to never come back. "I can't argue with you right now so I'll just leave now." Zeru's words were cold and solemn like the dead of a moonless night. With that he left the small but neat apartment to go who knows where and to come back who knows when.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~!~!~!~ I was gonna end it here but then I remembered 'longer chapters' so here you go!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~ ^Inside Genkai's temple^  
  
"I can't believe he would do something like that to you! And you're the one carrying his children!" exclaimed a sad Yukina. Botan didn't answer or make a retort to what the other girl said. Her worst fear had come true, that Zeru would hurt her in some way or form. Besides, she knew that she was right. How could she? She knew that it was her felt Zeru hurt her; she after all, had egged him on. Just then the guys burst into the room demanding that they were told what had happed and where Zeru was.  
"Botan tell them the whole story from the beginning." Said Genkai very calmly from the corner where she was sitting. Botan siding before she began telling them all that had happened between her and her mate.  
"And that's what happened and it's all my fault Zeru's not coming back." Botan finished her story with tears in her eyes.  
"Did you lose the babies?" asked Kurama with concern evident in his voice.  
"No, there fine. But what's the point if Zeru left me?" Botan replied in a deadened voice. It hurt them all to hear her normally cheerful voice sound so dead and sad.  
"He'll come back if he has any sense in that head of his." Keiko comforted her friend as best she could.  
"That depends which head you mean. Ya he'll come back but only for a good and quick lay." Botan snapped at all of her friends. They all backed away form her out burst and were all socked that she would say a thing like that. "Botan!" everyone exclaimed at once. Botan just looked up at them all and ran out of the room and as far away from the temple as she could. Why did she need to be there anyways? Yukina healed her nose so she could leave. They didn't have a right to know what happened between her and her ex-mate. Or at least she feared ex-mate.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
ok another chapter down I couldn't really right more with out the name for the baby girl. So far it's:  
  
Vala: 2 votes  
  
Zelda: 2 votes  
  
Alala: 1 vote  
  
That is all I have so far so if you want a name that I didn't list so I can at least put it up there. You could even make up your own name and vote for it. I would list it. Please review and cast your vote now that you've read. Thanks for all your votes to everyone who voted!  
  
-Synette 


	9. Vala and Milo, welcome to life!

I don't own YYH ya, ya, ya.  
  
Oh now that Zeru left like everyone knew he would and Botan is almost about to give birth, what will happen? But first note that the votes are that Vala won by a single vote. So the names are Vala and Milo. Now, to the story!  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$% ^A week later^  
  
It had been a week since Zeru left Botan and any day now she would be giving birth. Genkai had everyone, meaning Hiei, Jin, Yuusuke, Touya, Kuwabara, Rinku, Kurama, and Chuu look for Zeru or any trace of him. No matter where they looked they couldn't find him. There was also some one posted at Botan and Zeru's apartment so that if she went into labor, she wouldn't be alone. Right now Touya was posted at there home and was drinking tea with Botan. "Do you really think he'll come back?" asked Botan.  
"I don't think so," Botan looked at him with tries in her eyes, "I know he'll be back, I just don't know when." Touya replied. Botan sighed and looked around the neat round. Whenever Keiko was posted here she would clean.  
"Do you," Botan started to ask only to be interrupted by Touya,  
"Yes I think he's thinking about you. Now it getting late you should sleep, after all your sleeping for three now." Touya said getting up. Botan burst out in tears when he said that. "What? What did I say?" asked Touya  
"Zeru used to tell me that every night!" exclaimed a tried Botan from her spot on the floor. Touya closed his eyes and sighed. Why was it that when ever he was posted here she ended up crying? Touya walked over to Botan and picked her p and set her on her feet. When he stepped back Botan let out a cry of pain and fell over. When Touya looked at her and froze. Her water had broken.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$ ^At Genkai's temple^  
  
Every one was sitting in the living room doing something or other. The guys had just gotten back from another trip to try to find Zeru. It had been disastrous like all the others. The phone started to ring madly and Keiko got up to answer the phone. Everyone stood up right when they heard her scream.  
"What? What happened?" asked Yuusuke as Keiko ran back into the room.  
"Botan's giving birth. And Zeru came home!" Keiko yelled while running to her coat. Everyone followed her suit including Genkai. When they finally got to their apartment Zeru was sitting behind Botan and Touya was trying to stop her from screaming at Zeru.  
"I never want to have sex again!!" yelled an angry Botan at a perfectly calm Zeru. "Where were you anyways?" she asked, still yelling. Zeru didn't answer he just closed his eyes and looked sad.  
"Zeru! You bastard! Where were you?" asked a very upset Keiko. Keiko of course didn't relies that if he didn't answer his mates question to where he was, he definitely wasn't going to answer hers. Genkai and Yukina had gotten the rest of the guys off to another room so they could help give birth to her children without theirs eyes on them. They knew both Botan and Zeru wouldn't like that.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$ ^ 14 and a half hours later^  
  
Botan had given birth and was now in a dazed mode while everyone was gazing at the new born babies. One of them, the girl, had blonde hair and pink eyes, the other one, who of course was the boy, had blue hair and yellowish eyes. Both children were ideal mixes of the mother and father. Zeru picked up his baby girl, wordlessly promising that he wouldn't let anything happen to her and walked over to his tired mate.  
"Botan, I'm sorry for leaving you and also for punching you." Zeru whispered in her ear while handing her the baby. Botan took the baby in her arms while Zeru left to get the other one so they could name them.  
"I think the boy should be named after me." Kuwabara stated proudly. Zeru just glared at him and Kuwabara quickly got the message and shut up.  
"I like Vala," Botan said softly. Everyone looked at her flabbergasted that she had said something. "What? I think it is a good name for a girl!" Botan said in a more Botan like way.  
"If you name the girl, then I get to name the boy." Zeru said sternly.  
"Sounds good to me as long as you don't name him Zeru Jr." Botan said looking at her mate who she thought she had lost forever when he left.  
"Fine." Zeru said laboriously remembering that he had hurt her more then physically.  
"Then it is agreed, you name the boy and I name the girl," Botan said cold-heartedly reminding Zeru that she was still upset about his departure. He was going to have to deal with her yells later after everyone left. "The girls name shall be, Vala, like I said previously."  
"Then the boys name shall be... Milo." Zeru said eager that she would support of the name. Genkai smirked at the thought of Zeru actually listening to her guidance. After a few hours of being with Botan, Zeru, and their children they thought it best to leave them be.  
"Where did you go when you left me Zeru?" asked Botan. Milo and Vala had gone to sleep so now it was just Botan and Zeru. They were in their bedroom so none of the people living by them could eavesdrop on their conversation. Zeru just looked away from her and didn't utter a word. "Zeru, please answer me I need you to. Badly."  
"I had some things I had to figure out." Zeru replied unemotionally. Botan walked over to him and grabbed his chin like he had done to her when she avoided telling him she was pregnant. When she had Zeru's full attention she kissed him fully on the lips. When they broke apart for air Botan smacked him across the face. Hard. "I can't say I didn't deserve that." Zeru said tranquilly.  
"It hurt when you left me that's why I smacked you." Botan said leaning into him for a hug.  
"Then what was the kiss for?" asked a surprised Zeru.  
"For coming home." Was all Botan said as she jumped on him kissing him with all her love for him.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
AAAWWWWWW! I like how that chapter turned out. Well that was fun writing! What do you think should happen next? I have no idea what to do now so ANY suggestions are deeply welcomed. Thanks for reading and now that you've read please review!  
  
-Synette 


	10. Comas are a bad way to start a day

I don't own YYH but if I did GENKAI AND TOURGO AND ALL THE WAY!!!! YAY!!!  
  
Last chapter: The twins were finally born and Zeru came back! The twins were named Milo and Vala. Now with the help of Dark Angel- Justice! Now start the story!  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ ^3 a.m., Monday^  
  
When Zeru heard the cries of his children, his first thought was that they were in danger. He burst through the door knocking it off it hinges. Botan snapped awake when she heard the door get knocked down and ran into the nursery. "Zeru! What happened? Why are you in here?" Botan asked her mate who was looking around the small room hysterically.  
"They were crying and I thought they were in trouble, so I came in? Or is that a crime?" Zeru asked when he stopped looking around. Botan just laughed and walked over to Vala, who was the one crying. If she didn't get her to stop, Milo would be crying too. She didn't feel like feeding them both at the same time.  
"No it's not and she was just hungry. Why would you think it a crime to go in your children's room?" asked Botan as she sat in a rocking chair and stated to feed Vala. Zeru looked over at his mate and froze. Botan was feeding Vala and he had never seen a woman feed a baby. :I don't mean bottle-feed a baby, the other way. He, he, he newb: "What? Haven't you ever seen a baby get fed or is it your rule that only you can do this?" Botan asked her mate lightheartedly.  
"And what if it is?" Zeru asked walking closer to his mate seductively.  
"Don't even try it, buster." Botan said with out even looking at him. That didn't stop Zeru. Just then Milo started crying and Zeru stopped walking to Botan and went to his only son.  
"Not even a day old and stopping me from have sex." mumbled Zeru. Botan sighed and moved Vala slightly so she could hold Milo as well. Zeru handed Milo to Botan and just looked at them for a while with a frown on his stern face. Botan didn't notice this nor did she notice him leave the room. When the babies went to sleep Botan put them back into their cribs and left to try to make it up to Zeru. When she got to their room he was asleep on the bed.  
"Please just be resting your eyes, my love," Botan said miserably. When she touched his shoulder and he didn't respond she knew he was sound asleep. She'd just have to make it up to him sooner or later. She hoped it would be sooner, because she had missed him and then when he came back, she deprived him love. In fact, she had yelled at him and he just stood back and took the abuse. She felt bad for doing that and kissed him on the lips hoping that would wake him and she could make it up to him. No such luck, he didn't stir and it was like he was dead.  
Only when she gave up and went to sleep Zeru opened his eyes. He turned to his mate and cradled her delicate body in his muscular arms while laying his head on her chest. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. He knew he would have to answer a lot of questions in the morning.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^Noon, Tuesday^  
  
It was a bother to have two half demon twins at once to say the lest. They had to get the help of Yukina, Keiko, Genkai, and Shizuru. The guys took Zeru out somewhere to leave the girls alone with the children. Little did they know that the guys were planning on confronting Zeru about where he had been for a week. "Their only a day old, yet they're so big!" Keiko noted.  
"Well, they are half demon. What else would you expect?" asked Genkai Botan looked up from the childcare book she was reading and said,  
"No, their 75% demon and 25% human." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "What? Why is every one looking at me like that?" she snapped.  
"How can they be 75% demon?" asked Shizuru. Keiko and Yukina nodded their heads in union.  
"Simple, I'm half demon! That's the only reason I got to be a fairy girl," Botan explained as if it was that most observable thing ever. "That's also why they are growing so fast. In about a month they will be just like Rinku. The only things that grow faster are full blooded demons." With that said she went back to her reading and every one else looking at each other before going back to want they were doing. No one really knew what to say, so they didn't say any thing at all. The only thing they were sure of was that they had a lot to tell the boys when they got back.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^In a park^  
  
They were all walking mutely thinking of what to say. That is everyone but Zeru, he was glad they weren't thrashing the life out of him for striking his mate and running away like a coward. He knew he had messed up and like in his homeland, he would be punished. "I'm sorry for causing a nuisance." He said finally disturbing the troubled silence. What else could he say? He wasn't going to be a coward anymore and try to get away from his punishment.  
"Why did you have to hit her?" asked Rinku childishly who was also with the older boys. Zeru looked at him sadly and began telling them his side of the story and ending it where he had come home. He also told them that he didn't think he would be welcomed there much longer.  
"Why would ya say that?" asked Jin. Zeru took a deep breath and confessed,  
"In my homeland, when a male disgraces his mate, they are chased out and they ultimately die from being away from home for too long." Yuusuke took this time to say,  
"Well if you even think of doing it again you will be killed then most likely be sent to limbo."  
"I am well aware of that," Zeru countered, "should we start to head back now?" Everyone stopped and turned around well everyone but Hiei.  
"I'd like a word with you, alone." He told Zeru. Zeru merely nodded his head and walked over to Hiei. He knew this was when he would get punished physically. When everyone was out of sight Hiei glared at Zeru and then punched him in the gut. Hard. He fell over in pain and Hiei started kicking him while saying,  
"You knew from the minute we caught you with her that I would make sure that you would be in so much pain if you ever hurt her. And you did, I can't kill you because that would make the maggot children of yours bastard children. It would also hurt the Onna. I have never wanted to see her cry and now since I did, I'll make you pay."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
When Everyone but Zeru and Hiei came back, Botan knew something was up. She ran out the door without a word to go to the park, where she knew her mate, lover, and the father of her children, was. What she saw made her burst out in tears. Hiei had Beaten Zeru to a gory pulp and was standing over him. They both looked over to her when they herd her cry out. She ran over to Zeru and hugged him with all her might while yelling, "Zeru! I'm so sorry? Are you all right? Hiei! How could you? Help me get him up! Please!" she was getting near to hysterics.  
Hiei bent down and carefully picked Zeru up and started walking back to the apartment. He knew he had hurt her just then more then Zeru ever had.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Everyone was in a mad rush to stabilize Zeru, but it was too close for comfort. He had fallen into a coma. Botan was in a sate of shock and pulled a Keiko. : Meaning what Keiko did at the end of the Dark T. you know the in a trance like thingy?: Botan was in a guest room while Zeru was in the master bedroom. Everyone was afraid for the babies because they were close to losing both of their parents. "How are things going?" asked Touya coming in the room where Zeru was.  
"Not good, and yet they could be worse," Yukina replied looking at Touya. She had grown to like him. Both of them being ice demons after all. "How is Botan doing?"  
"The same as last time you asked me that." Touya replied while staring into her eyes. Yukina stared right back into his blue eyes. They were truly miraculous. They started to lean into each other and when they were about to kiss they heard one or maybe both of the babies cry. They snapped away from each other and Yukina said,  
"Maybe I should try my healing powers to wake Zeru out of his coma. Do you think it would work?" Touya looked at her and motioned for her to hold on while he asked Genkai and left the room. When he came back everyone but Botan was with them.  
"Do you think it would work?" asked Kurama  
"I really don't know. But it's worth a try right?" she asked trying to make the mood less burdensome in any way she could.  
"I guess your right. Let's do it" Genkai said as she stood at the foot of the master bed. Yukina started her healing powers on Zeru and after a few minutes Zeru's face convulsed and everyone felt a little relived. Now all they had to do was tell Zeru about his mate's circumstance which would be easier said ten times fast then done.  
"What? Where is Botan?" Zeru inquired rapidly as he bolted upright. Yukina tried to push him back down, but he wouldn't go down. Not yet at least.  
"It's ok, Zeru. She is close it all right but not really." Said Yukina as calm and collected as she could. Zeru looked at her and his face clearly said, 'what do you mean? What's wrong with my lover?' Yukina had to look away; this was too much for her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Another chapter done. What do you think? Yes, I made Botan half demon I know, I know. This is the longest chapter I've done thus far and I did this all for... um... my love? I don't really know whom I did this for but it took me a day because I kept leaving it and coming back to it later. Fun fun, huh? I tried to hint at one of my favorite couples and that's Yukina and Touya. I also tried to use a lot of bigger then normal words. Thanks Dark Angel- Justice for the idea and for joining me for this fic. Email me as soon as you get a new idea, ok?  
  
-Synette  
Co.– Dark Angel Justice 


	11. A part of the family

I don' own Yu Yu Hakusho! By the way, GENKAI AND TOURGO!!! WOOO!  
  
Last time: Hiei beat Zeru almost to death and he fell into a coma and Botan pulled a Keiko (see other chapter) plus, Touya and Yukina have been flirting and are starting to dabble in a relation ship.  
  
@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$ ^Four days later (Saturday)^  
  
When Zeru found out that Botan was in a state of depression, he grew quiet and hardly left her side. They had tried everything they could think of and yet nothing worked. Yukina and Touya stayed over at the apartment so someone was there to take care of them. The babies seemed to be able to sense that something bad was happening to their parents and didn't cry. Much. Yukina was the one who feed the babies and feed Zeru and Touya and Touya was the one who tried to help Zeru and Botan. After the first day they had to force-feed Zeru because it seemed that he didn't have the will to live anymore.  
"How are they doing?" Yukina inquired as she entered the room with the trays of food.  
"Same old same old. How are the babies?" Touya asked in return. Yukina set Touya's food in front of him and took the other to trays and walked over to the bad before answering his question.  
"It's like they know what's wrong. If Botan was right about how they grow, then they will be talking soon and I fear that they will miss their children's first words and maybe even their first steps." Touya looked sadly at Yukina before walking over to the bad to help her feed Botan and Zeru. Their hands unintentionally touched but they didn't pull away. In fact they looked at each other and kissed softly. When they broke the kiss they both looked at the mated pair on the bed. If only they would wake up.  
"What will happen if they don't wake up?" Yukina asked but Touya didn't get the chance to answer because the front door opened and Rinku came running in. Rinku jumped on the bed and took the spot he had grown to like. Right in between Zeru and Botan. He thought of them as his mother and father. One of the main reasons he wanted them to wake up was to ask if they would adopt him.  
"What happened while I was at that one place?" he asked inquisitive to find out what had happened. Yukina left the room to go fix Rinku after school lunch. Genkai made Rinku go to school to try to get him to learn some things.  
"Not much. Can you look after them while I go help Yukina with your snack?" Touya asked. Rinku nodded and when Touya left the room he started the plan he had come up with during naptime. He scooted over to Botan and sat on her lap while facing her and tried to hug her. When that didn't work he tried the same to Zeru. That also failed. His plans didn't work and he had missed naptime to come up with them, too. When he started to Cry he felt two pairs of arms warp around him from both sides. When he opens his eyes he yelled out in joy. Botan and Zeru were awake!  
"Mom! Dad!" he yelled out forgetting that he still needed to ask them if they would adopt him. Zeru looked at Botan and asked,  
"Is there something you need to tell me about, love?" Botan just smiled and hugged her mate glad she was with him again. They then both looked at Rinku and then Zeru asked him, "Why did you call us 'mom' and 'dad'?" Rinku looked at him then jumped up while yelling that he had almost forgotten.  
"Botan, Zeru, will you two adopt me? You two are the closed I've ever had to a mother and father and I don't want to lose that. Ever" Zeru and Botan looked at each other in the eyes and Botan nodded her head as if to say ' I like the idea'. Zeru turned to Rinku and told him  
"Fine kid, your with us now." Rinku smiled and leaped around the room using his acrobatics. Just then Milo or Vala started crying and Botan, Zeru, and Rinku left the master bedroom to go to the babies. "So, who else is here?" He asked while they were about to pass by the kitchen.  
"Touya and Yukina." Rinku replied. When they passed the kitchen they saw Touya and Yukina making-out on the counter top. Zeru looked at Botan with a hint of naughtiness in his eyes saw as they passed. She knew she was going to repay him tonight.  
"So Rinku how does it feel to not be a only child anymore?" Botan asked blushing at Zeru boldness. Rinku looked at his new parents and smiled the biggest smile he could, he after all finally had a family to call his own.  
"It feels great, mama" Rinku replied and ran to his new little brother and sister's room. Botan smiled and turned to Zeru stopping and saying,  
"That feels so good to be called 'mama'. Just wait 'till they call you 'papa' or 'daddy', then you'll know how it feels." Zeru kissed her cheek and said,  
"I don't think anything can feel better then your body next to mine," Botan blushed even more when he said that and looked away from him. "What? You're a mated woman you're allowed to think about stuff like that." Botan didn't reply and just went to her babies' room to take care of them. She had a lot on her plate now. After all she now had to find Rinku a room, make sure he gets to school, make sure everyone is fed, that their all healthy, and what to do with Zeru when it came to 'quiet time'.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@# ^11 am, Sunday^  
  
Every one was so happy now that Botan and Zeru were back to normal and they went back to their lives. Botan was currently making everyone breakfast. Zeru was sitting at the head of the table and to his right Rinku sat. Milo and Vala were seated at the end of the table in their high chairs. Botan walked over to the table with the frying pan in hand to pass out the food to her family. "Thanks, mum!" Rinku said before he dug into his plate of eggs.  
"Thank you, dear." Zeru said as he calmly started eating his food. He was content this morning because he had gotten some quiet time with Botan for the first time in a year.  
"Fluffer-nutter!" Milo said and everyone looked at him. :My brother made me type that. He always says that!: Milo had said his first words.  
"Zeru! Did you hear that? His first words! He talked before Vala!" Botan said gleefully as she run out of the kitchen to call Keiko and tell her. Rinku looked at his little brother and sister then at his father and said,  
"I bet you Vala will walk first." Zeru looked at his oldest son and smirked before saying,  
"Your on, boy!" he then went back to his food. Rinku, following his new father's example, did the same. Some thing told them all that they would make the perfect family unit.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Later that day, Botan took Vala with her when she went to meet the girls for lunch. She trusted her boys to not blow up the apartment while she was gone. She honestly believed that Zeru had enough sense when it came to blowing things up. They all had a lot to tell everyone. Yukina had news to tell everyone and she couldn't wait to hear it! "Botan!" Keiko yelled when she saw her friend enter the food court. It was good to see that she was doing well again.  
"Hey Keiko! Yukina! Shizuru! Ruka! Juri! Koto! It's been so long since I last saw you guys! How are you?" Botan exclaimed as she saw her friends especially the ones she had not seen since the tournament.  
"We've been doing good! And who is that?" Ruka answered for them. When Botan set Vala down on the table all the girls swooned over her.  
"That's Vala, I've got another one at home. She's Zeru and I's only girl. He treats her like a princess. Did you guys here about us adopting Rinku?" she said trying to fill her friends in the best she could. Juri and Koto nodded and Ruka looked at her worriedly while saying,  
"Yes we were told about that. We were also told about what Hiei did to Zeru and so on and so forth. But we didn't her your side of the story. Are you all right?" Juri looked at Botan and smiled while saying,  
"Ya, and I want to know how Zeru is in bed!" Everyone looked at her shocked and then Keiko blushed and emitted that she wanted to know that too.  
"Well, he is that same as when he is fighting, careful and yet rough," Botan answered remembering last night and that morning when she was trying to take a shower. "So Yukina, what did you what to tell us?" Botan asked trying to get the subject off of her mate. It worked nicely. Very nicely. Yukina blushed and looked away for a minute and then looked back and said to them all,  
"Well, first off, I've mated with Touya and I'm pregnant. I'm going to have twins like you did Botan, but their going to be boys." Everyone congratulated her and they went shopping after they ate lunch. Botan took Vala home early because she was getting tired. But all in all, she had a good day so far and it was only four in the after noon, maybe the boys will want to do something.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@# ^At the apartment^  
  
When Botan stepped through the door she thought that Jin had been over but as it turned out he had and was still there. So were all the other guys. They were all in the living room having some sort of party. They had obviously been have a good time about Touya being a father. They all looked and smelled drunk. Oh great, the work of Chuu. "What happened here?" she asked when none of them had noticed her.  
"Love, how was your day? Mine was good. Is it 'quite time' yet?" Zeru asked when he saw her. Botan frowned, shook her head, and went to put Vala to bed. She found Rinku asleep in his bed, which was located in the nursery. Good the boys made sure he got his nap in. Zeru came in after her and shout the door behind him. "They really are something, huh?" he asked as he stumbled over to where she was.  
"Did they all leave?" she asked with out even turning to look at him. Zeru muttered yes and laid down next to Rinku and before Botan knew it he was asleep. "Oh great, now I have to lift him up and take him to our room. Why does he have to weigh so much?" she asked her self as she lifted her lover up and heaved him out of their children's room and into theirs. Oh what a day this has been for her. She knew deep down that she wouldn't trade it for the world either. Zeru muttered what sounded like 'I love you' into her shoulder as she set him down on the bed and walked to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! @!  
  
Another chapter down. I have to go do my homework now. Fun fun. this is by far, the longest chapter yet. Go me! I'm getting tired and I have still got my homework to do so I'll leave it at that. Please review now that you've read. What did you think about Yuknia's news? And Rinku being a part of the family now?  
  
-Synette  
Co. Dark Angel- Justice 


	12. Small but stinky

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I DO own a bit of duck tape... ^.^;  
  
The last chapter was kind of sad because I only got two reviews for it and that made me sad BUT, I only need 20 more reviews to get to my goal of at least 50 reviews (go me!) anyways this chapter will hopefully be a bigger success then the last one. Hopefully. Now on to the story.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! ^10 months later^  
  
It had been a month since Yukina had given birth and it had been two months since Zeru took Rinku, Milo, and Vala to start training with Genkai. Milo and Vala were the same size as Rinku and they were just as smart if not smarter. Rinku had also won the bet that he had made with Zeru, his new father, because Vala was the first to walk and she could run even before Milo could stand up. They had left Botan home alone and Yukina had moved in with her to 1) have help with her children, Tybalt and Anithe :happy now, lord of chaos?: and 2) so she would not be alone because Touya had left to train with Genkai also. They have yet to have any problems other then missing their mates, and in Botan's case, children as well.  
"Do you think that they are alright?" asked Yukina who was tending to her little boys.  
"Their fine. Besides Genkai knows that she would have to face not only angry wives/ mothers but uncles as well if anything happened to them." Botan replied as kindly as she could while still trying to get the new recipe down. She had a feeling that her family would want a good home cooked and yet unique meal when they got home. She planed on doing just that too.  
"I know that, but I keep getting this feeling that they are hiding something from me. What if Zeru and Hiei get in a fight again? Or what if Vala gets hurt? I don't want my godchild to get hurt." Yukina said masterly. Zeru and Botan had decided to make Touya and Yukina Vala's godparents, Chuu and Koto Rinku's god parents, and they had agreed that they wanted Ko-enma to get to be Milo's god father.  
"I know I know but what can we do about it? If it makes you feel any better, I think Zeru muttered something about a new tournament coming up that they wanted to enter and win with the kids," Yukina looked at Botan in horror, a new tournament met that the kids would defiantly get hurt, "Oh your right, that would be bad. Sorry" Botan said sheepishly. Yukina shook her head and went back to tending to Tybalt and Anithe. She had found out that Hiei was her brother towards the end of her pregnancy and so she and Touya had made Hiei Tybalt's god father and Yuusuke and keiko Anithe's god parents.  
"What do you think they are doing now?" Yukina inquired beginning to get bored with studying a baby who was glaring at his sleeping brother. Tybalt had Yukina's mint colored hair with Touya's shockingly blue eyes, while Anithe had Touya's Blue hair with bits of green hidden in it and Yukina's striking wine-colored eyes.  
"I think they are either training or eating. I think that the food is ready now, do you want to try it with me, or should we try it on Mr. Indedo, down the hall?" asked Botan who had turned off the burner and turned to look at her good friend. Yukina looked at her companion and smiled. She really was only a sweet girl on the outside sometimes, like now for an example. She got up and walked to the door and waited for Botan to pack up the food so they could go give it to their neighbor who always hit on them when their mates were gone. He never gave up even when they were in their last stages of pregnancy he would flirt with them.  
"What is the food called this time?" she asked as they began walking down the bright hallways.  
"Tacos I think..." Botan trailed off as they neared Mr. Indedo's ugly purple/yellow/blue door :Ewwwie-ness!: . Yukina took the doorknocker in her delicate hand and began knocking on the door. It didn't take Mr. Indedo long to answer his door, in fact Yukina had yet to knock once when he opened it.  
"Yes? Can I help you two beautiful ladies with something? Some messages? A bit of strawberries? Or do you need some male company since your husbands left you?" he asked as soon as he saw it was his latest victims.  
"No thank you, sir. We wanted you to try our new dish for us, if you will." Yukina replied not once missing he perverted hints. Mr. Indedo seemed a little sad when she said this, but nonetheless took the container from them and before he could flirt with them some more, they were already walking quickly down the halls. Oh well, there was always tomorrow.  
"If only Zeru and Touya could hear what that man says to us!" Botan exclaimed as they entered the apartment. She then froze when she saw who was staring in their living room. Yukina too stopped when she saw who was holding her children in their arms. @!@!@!@!@!@!@!@I was going to leave it here for a cliffhanger but I've still got two hours before my friends gets over, thus I shall write some more!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
There standing in the living room was Zeru, Rinku, Vala, Milo, and Touya. Touya was the one with his one-month-old children lying in his arms, fast asleep. He had left and didn't get to see them born and now was the first time he had seen them.  
"What do you two wish we would hear?" asked Zeru while walking over to his loud- mouthed mate. Botan looked at her lover and then her children, she would tell Zeru in the privacy of their bedroom. Later, much later.  
"And how have you three been?" she asked her voice full of honey. Yukina and Touya were in the kitchen talking about their children and while they would stay from then on. Vala, Milo, and Rinku ran up to their mother glad to see her again and glad to be away from "mean grandma". Well that was only part of the truth; Genkai was very nice to Vala and treated her like a princess. Botan sent Zeru a look that plainly said 'we will have that talk later, much later, love' Zeru nodded and walked off to the bathroom to shower for the first time in two months :once again, Ewwwie- ness!: when the children reached Botan she had to recoil out of reputation. How could her mate let their children dart around the rough country smelling like THIS? She was now glade that Zeru had not tried to hug her when he had gotten back, she too would have smelled like them.  
"Mama! We don't smell THAT bad do we?" asked Vala innately. Rinku found the air freshener Botan had put in while they were gone and asked,  
"How can something so small smell so much?" Zeru choose that time to enter the room, still not bathed and replied,  
"You tell me, :I got that from the air freshener comical(: little man," he then turned to Botan deciding that now would be the best time to get ravage on her for teasing him during the eight months after Vala and Milo were born and walked up to her giving her a big hug while making sure to get as much mud on her as possible. "I missed you so much, love. Why don't we go have a nice quiet 'talk' about what has happened while we were apart." He then lifted botan up in his arms and walked out of the room paying no attention to her protests and told the children to go take turns washing up.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Well I'm getting a hand cramp from typing (I'm getting lazy) so I'll stop here. Please help to make my goal come true and review now that you've read. I need to get some sleep before my friend gets here too. I also have another goal for this story that I mentioned earlier in the story, which is to have the story have at least 100,000 words in it. Thank you if you reviewed and thanks for reading!  
  
-Synette  
Co.- Dark Angel-Justice 


	13. It is all the egg's fault!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Last chapter: Touya, Zeru, Rinku, Milo, and Vala came back from training to find that Yukina had given birth to boy twins.  
  
  
  
^A week later^  
  
It had been a week since the boys and girl came back from training and Touya, Yukina and their two sons still lived with them (Zeru and Botan) and everything was going fine. Botan got up early like she always did so she and Yukina could have the table set with more then enough food for their families when they woke up. "Where are the eggs? Did we get any at the grocery store?" Yukina asked from her spot at the fridge.  
  
"They aren't in there? I know that we got some... I think we did at least," Botan replied from the stove. Yukina shook her head 'no' and walked over to the cabinet to get the bread for some toast. "Then I'll just run to the store to pick some up. Is there any thing else we don't have?" Yukina once again shook her head and went back to her task.  
  
Botan turned off the stove and went to get her coat so she could go to the store. When she was walking along the street she noticed some rather out of the ordinary looking men and walked faster. She knew she should have waited till the sun came up, or at least until Zeru got up so she could haul him along.  
  
When she walked past the men they stated to follow her and when she broke out into a sprint, they did the same. She was starting to get really frightened now. She started to loop around home but there was a lot more men then she first thought and they had trapped her. It would seem that luck was not on her side today.  
  
^Back at the house^  
  
"Has anyone seen Botan?" Zeru asked as he walked into the kitchen/ dinning room in search of his mate. Milo and Rinku just shook their heads while Vala ran up to him to embrace his leg. That was how she greeted him all the time and most of the time he trips. Touya looked over at him and frowned. He hoped that something bad hadn't happed between them, again.  
  
"Yes, She went out to the store for some eggs." Yukina replied while feeding Tybalt and Anithe. Zeru looked over at his mate's friend and friend's mate. She tended to leave out details that also tended to be important.  
  
"When?" Zeru asked as he detached Vala from his leg. She frowned at not being able to trip her father; he was catching on and too swiftly for her liking. Yukina looked back at him and frowned, she knew that he would not like his answer.  
  
"She left a little after we woke up, like at 5:00 or 6:00." Zeru looked at her in the eye and everything when quite, not even the birds out side made a noise.  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??? IT'S ALREADY 8:30 AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? WHY?" Zeru yelled and every one was shocked at his sudden flare-up, well not everyone.  
  
"Really dad, it's 8:31. How naive can you be?" asked Milo. Everyone looked at him. Where did he get his unawareness from, anyways? Zeru turned to look at his middle child and took a deep breath. That boy was going to get it. Bad.  
  
^At sprit world^  
  
"So the onna's missing?" asked Hiei from the corner of the room. Everyone had just been told about Botan's kidnapping. Zeru was pacing a hole in the floor, Hiei was in a comer, Kuwabara was looking at Yukina who was in Touya's arms, Kumara was standing in front of the desk and everyone else was doing the same thing.  
  
"Yes that's what I said you ninny!" Koenma yelled from his seat. Botan was supposed to come back from maternity leave in a week and he really needed her help, too.  
  
"Don't call me a ninny! That's the carrot's job!" roared Hiei from his darkened corner. Kuwabara's head snapped to face Hiei while he yelled,  
  
"Oh, shut up, hamster legs!" Hiei zoomed over to fight with Kuwabara but Kumara stopped him and said very calmly,  
  
"With you two fighting, they would only delay the slight possibility of us finding Botan, if not destroy it. Do you to honestly think your fight is so important as to ruin Zeru's life and take away three children's mother?" Hiei and Kuwabara emetly stopped fighting and went back to what they had been doing.  
  
"Is there anything that we can do to find out who took my mate?" asked Zeru who was afraid of what the answer might be.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't have a clue, unless you happen to know where she was last, before they took her that is." Koenma replied looking at the fire demon. He had never known it possible for some one from Zeru's clan could love someone that much. Especially someone out of the clan.  
  
"I think I know where she was last." Yukina spoke up from her place in her lover's arms.  
  
  
  
Hello everyone! Well, I finally updated and this may very well be my last update because I'm disappointed that I only got 1 review for my last chapter, so unless things pick up. This will be the LAST chapter I'll do for this story. Sorry for every one who like this story but with no one reviewing I get the feeling no one likes my stories. Besides I've got to do now that my sister is gone.  
  
-Synette-Da-Killa  
Co.- Dark Angel Justice 


	14. Oh how lovely, the 7 have come!

I sadly don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
I know that I said that I wouldn't write another chapter, but who cares what I said in the past. Hahaha...ya about that...  
  
%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%# ^In sprit world (still)^  
  
"What? Where was she? Are you sure you know where she last was?" were the various questions that everyone asked Yukina. She just nodded her head and motioned them to flow her. She led them to Nigenkai and then to the alleyway that was the path to the store.  
  
"This is the path to the grocery store that we always go to. I'm sure she was on this path last." Yukina told them all gravely. If only she was the one who had gone to the store instead of Botan.  
  
"We may need some back up on this one. Hiei go find Jin, Chuu, and everyone else who you think could help us. Yukina, you go back to the apartment incase a ransom or something shows up." Koenma ordered to try to clam everyone down. Or at least he thought it would help.  
  
"Oh and what about me? It's my mate who's missing and yet I don't get to do anything to help?" Zeru barked furiously. Everyone looked at Zeru to see that he had enclosed himself in a bonfire because he was so distraught.  
  
"Zeru, I didn't finish. I was going to tell that everyone else scourer the area." Koenma told him trying to get him to clam down before nigens came to see what was causing the fire. Zeru, thankfully, stopped the fire and went to look around the area for any clues about where his mate went.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
^Were ever Botan is^ ^Botan's POV^  
  
When Botan woke up she could hardly remember anything. There was a bright light shining down on her and it was making her headache even worse. 'Good thing I'm the only one in the room' she thought to herself.  
  
Just as the thought left her head a door opened and eight figures stepped out. One of them was small and looked to be only seven years old. Another was a little bit bigger and a peered to be either eleven or twelve years old. The others looked older and were bigger. "Who are you?" she asked as her voice cracked.  
  
"I am Sensui Shinobu." A tall darkly dressed man told her. :I Couldn't not put them min the story! They are just too cool!:  
  
"My name is Itsuki," a greenish haired man said.  
  
' He must be a demon.' I thought to myself.  
  
"I'm Hagiri Kaname, or if you prefer, Sniper" a black haired teenager as he walked over to her.  
  
"You can call me Doctor but my real name is Kamiya Minoru." A crazed looking Doctor told her as he checked her pulse. She didn't want him to touch her at all even if it was just her pulse. Then again, the only man she wanted to touch her was her lover, Zeru.  
  
"Makihara Sadao" a tall plump man with slitty eyes said as he started at her chest. I glared at him but he didn't seem to get the message.  
  
"My name is Mitarai Kiyoshi. Feel free to ask me any thing." the boy who looked either 11 or 12 years old told her. The tall dark man, Sensui noticed what that Makihara guy was looking at and sent him a look that stopped what he was doing in an instant.  
  
"Hello! I'm Amanema Tsukihito! Nice to meet you!" the smallest boy said happily as if this was all just a game. It probably was to him, too. I had to bite my tongue to stop my self from saying,  
  
"Hi nice of you to kidnap me. It was nice meeting you, now can I go now?" that would have been bad if I had said that. Really, really bad. I didn't want to make Sensui mad at me either. If I made him mad, he just might give me to Makihara. Ewie-ness!  
  
"Where the hell am I? Why am I here? What do you want from me? I swear I didn't do any thing!" I yelled out after no one said anything for a while. The Sniper guy looked at me with a glint in his eyes. I knew that glint. It was the glint that Zeru got when he was up to something.  
  
"You will find out all of your answers soon. Very soon. No, you're right, you didn't do anything. That's why your hear." Sensui said with a creepy tone of voice. The doctor finish checking her for anything that could be wrong and turned to Sensui while saying,  
  
"The only thing that I can find wrong with her is the extra stomach skin that was left over from pregnancy. That's hardly wrong, too." after he said that everyone crowed around me and looked at me closely for there own proposes. I just closed my eyes not knowing what these people were capable of with their crazed imaginations.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$ ^The alleyway^  
  
It only took a half hour for everyone who could help to get to the alleyway and start looking for any thing that could be a clue as to wear the ferry girl could be. "Hey look what I found!" Kuwabara yelled as he came running up to where everyone was taking a break.  
  
"What is it you idiot?" asked an annoyed Hiei. He had just gotten into another verbal fight with Zeru about him not being able to protect Botan.  
  
"A note." He replied happily as he showed everyone what he had found. It indeed, was a note. That note even happened to be from Sensui.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@ !  
  
Well another chapter. What do they want with Botan? What does the note say? Kuwabara was useful!?! Find out next time (if there is a next time)!  
  
-Synette  
  
Co.- Dark Angel Justice 


	15. Demon scum?

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho T_T so, so sad...  
  
Ya... you remember what happened last time right? Well, Dark Angel- Justice gave me a VERY good idea, THUS, I will use it!  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ ^Where ever Botan happens to be^  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you don't remember!" Sensui exclaimed after a while of interrogating Botan. Botan, of course, didn't have the slightest idea of what the mad man was talking about. They were alone in a small dark room and Botan was sitting in a chair while Sensui was sitting on a table. It reminded Botan of when Zeru was doing the same as what Sensui was doing right now.  
  
"What? What do you want me to remember? I've never seen you before in my life! Can I please go back to my family now? They need me more then you do right now and I'm sure of it!" Botan had had enough. Along with being Zeru's mate she tended to get a temper, and a big one at that. Hell, you try giving birth to two kids less then five minutes apart and then having your mate wanting even more kids. Not too much fun.  
  
"I want you to remember me! Yes you have met me before and I'm not letting you leave until I'm good and ready to! So just sit back and answer my questions!" Sensui screamed as his personalities switched. Botan sat back silent. She knew it was not a good thing to clash with a man with a firearm for an arm. "Now that's a good little girl. Let's get back to business, shall we?" at Botan's nod he smirked and inquired if she had any questions for him.  
  
"What do you want me to remember?" She asked after thinking for a little about what would be a excellent question to ask an insane man would be. Sensui thought about it and how he would word it for a while before he replied,  
  
"Don't you remember any thing before you died?" when Botan shook her head he seemed to get a little bit pissed but calmed down reasonably quickly. "Well, you do know that you are half demon, right?" Botan nodded her head and he continued, "Well your mother was a human, as you know, but your father was a light demon. You most likely already knew that but what you don't remember is that your mother, is my mother."  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# ^In the alleyway^  
  
"Well, what does it say you numbskull?" Asked a very irritated Zeru. Kuwabara muttered something about demons and meat grinders but nonetheless opened the note and began to read,  
  
"Hello detectives, I know that you what your ferry bitch back but that will happen in all due time. As for you Bitch's mate, you might as well take your children and go back to Makai. You have no business with the ferry onna. Good day to you all." Everyone looked at Zeru to try to determine his reaction but his face was completely blank. "Hey Zeru, are you alright?" Yusuke punched him for asking Zeru that painfully obvious question and turned back to his friend.  
  
"I think I know who did this," Zeru stated while still looking a head. "When I hit Botan, I didn't just stay at Genkai's temple but I also traveled a little. I met this insane man who beat me badly when I came across him. He acted like I was a piece of filth that he had the misfortune of stepping on."  
  
"Do you know who he was? Like a name would help." Koenma asked hesitantly. Zeru thought for a moment trying to recall the incident that happened months ago. When he finally spoke he told them,  
  
"Yes, I believe his name was some thing like Sensui Shinobu. Or at least I think it was." Koenma paled visibly when he heard the name Sensui Shinobu. He knew that this was more then they could handle at the moment.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
I was SO going to end it here! #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ ^In the apartment^  
  
"Where do you think my mom is, Yukina?" asked Rinku as he watched his younger brother and sister play with Yuknia's children. Yukina frowned at Rinku's question. She honestly didn't know where her friend could be and truthfully, she was afraid of what kind of answer she would get.  
  
"I don't know, Rinku, I honestly don't know." Yukina finally replied then got up to put the younger children to bed. Rinku got up and helped her get the younger ones to bed. He himself was feeling tried so he was going to take a nap on his mom and dad's bed. His father might have been mad at that if 1) he was here or 2) mom and him were having 'quiet time'. Rinku shudder at the mere thought, grown-ups could be so icky.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ ^Back to where Botan and Sensui are^  
  
"So let me get this straight, we are brother and sister. Well half brother and sister at least." Botan asked as she tried to come to terms with this new piece of information. Sensui nodded happily, he was getting his sister back.  
  
"You catch on quickly. Do you remember how you died in the first place? Or do I have to remind you like I had to just now?" Sensui asked still perched on the table. Botan tried to recall what had happened in her past life but she could barley remember being Sensui half sister. She only remembered that because he had reminded her.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I don't remember." Botan finally emitted. Sensui once again frowned but he didn't hit her like she had fared. That's a good thing.  
  
"You were murdered to get to me. I used to be a sprit detective. Or do you not remember that?" Sensui replied with a question. When he said that memories started to flood back to her.  
  
~Flash back! ~  
  
Botan ran up to her little brother and attached her arms around his neck. He had just gotten home from another day of working for lord Koenma. "I missed you today brother! I just took dinner off the stove, do you want anything?" Sensui smiled and nodded his head before saying,  
  
"I brought a friend home today, would it be alright with you if he ate with us?" as if on queue a demon with long green hair walked shyly into the flat. He looked at Botan shyly and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Sensui! How could you even ask me that?" Both the demon and her brother paled when she yelled that out, "of course your friend can eat with us! A good thing I always make more food then we can eat! Here let me show you to the kitchen and I'll set another place up at the table for you." The demon relaxed visibly when she said that and Sensui smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you kind miss and my name is Itsuki," The demon said to Botan before following her to the kitchen so they could all eat.  
  
"Oh please, call me Botan, Itsuki!"  
  
~End flash back! ~  
  
Botan gasped as the memory finished and she was knocked back to real times. "What did you see?" Sensui asked. Botan looked up at her little brother. He had changed so much since that memory. She liked the old Sensui better.  
  
"I saw you come home from a day of work and you brought a demon named Itsuki home with you. You were younger." Sensui nodded his head. This was good, she was remembering. He made a mental note to tell Itsuki that she remembered him in her first flash back.  
  
"Sister, why did you mate with that demon scum?" Sensui asked and Botan looked shocked that 1) he had called her sister 2) he had asked her about Zeru and 3) he had called Zeru 'demon scum'  
  
"Because I love him and he truly cares for me. He treats me well, too." Botan replied. Sensui scowled and grunted.  
  
"Then why did the scum hit you?" Sensui asked back. Botan's eyes started to water then. Why was he being so mean to her? Wasn't he her little brother?  
  
"B-because I upset him too much." Botan chocked up. Sensui frowned again before replying,  
  
"You were better off with your past lover. At least he knew his boundaries." With that said he got off the table embraced Botan and swiftly left the room. He needed Itsuki's advice on this.  
  
~Flash back! ~  
  
"Botan? You look a little pail. Are you all right? Should I take you back home?" Asked a darkened figure. Botan smiled and told him,  
  
"No, I think we could stay out at least a little longer. After all, it's such a stunning night and I don't want to worry Sensui just yet." Is what Botan replied.  
  
"Botan, I promised Sensui that I would have you back the minute, no second, you started to look a little sick, cold, or tired. I intend to keep my promise. Now let's go." Botan and the figure then started home. Another of the few nights that her lover was allowed out of demon world to see her ruined by her little brother.  
  
~End flash back! ~  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed I appreciate it! Dark Angel-Justice I owe you one! Besides the fact that you're the co. author to this fic... Anyways please review after you've read! Now I want to go sleep, I'm sick and I need it!  
  
-Synette  
Co.- Dark Angel-Justice 


	16. A walk in the park and ten years lost

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho :P  
  
Last time: Botan found out that Sensui was her human half brother and she had a past lover while Kuwabara finally read what the note said. Zeru admitted that he encountered Botan kidnappers before when he had broken her nose.  
  
On to the story! ^.^ :I Really don't have a life:  
  
&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&** *^ In the alleyway^  
  
"Koenma, you look a little pail, are you ok?" Yusuke questioned Koenma when he became aware of him turning a faded shade of white. : Oh man there's like 50 shades of white!: Everyone then looked at Koenma.  
  
"I have encountered Sensui Shinobu before and I haven't heard from him in 10 years. I hoped that he went into exile, but it seems that he did not," Everyone continued to stare at koenma, "come, we should go somewhere else if we wish to continue to discuss this matter." With that said he began to walk away.  
  
When they got back to the apartment Zeru threw Koenma against the wall and told him in a deadly tone of voice, "Now we are some where else. Speak." The others were too busy agreeing with Zeru to even bother to try to help Koenma.  
  
"All right, fair enough but first can you please put me down?" Koenma's answer was Zeru's fist tightening around his shirt, "ok, I guess that's a no. Sensui Shinobu use to be a Sprit Detective like Yusuke but ten years ago he saw something he should never have seen."  
  
"What happened to him?" Kuwabara asked from his spot at the doorway. Hiei sent a glare to him that clearly stated 'He was getting to that numbskull'.  
  
"He saw humanity at it's worst. Before he saw the world in only black and white, but then he saw gray and a lot of it. The reason he took Botan is most likely because she was and still is his half sister."  
  
"So, my mate was taken from me by her own brother?" Zeru asked unwittingly tightening his grip on Koenma's shirt.  
  
"Zeru, please put me down unless you want to go to Limbo when you die." Koenma told Zeru as he struggled to get air into his lungs. Zeru had a very tight grip and it made him wondered how Botan could still walk after all those times sleeping with him.... NO he could NOT start thinking like Kuwabara!  
  
Zeru set Koenma down and Yusuke asked him, "Zeru, what was this Sensui guy like when you met with him?" Zeru turned and looked at Yusuke before answering,  
  
"He acted as if I was nothing and it was like he had more then one personality. It was kind of creepy now that I think of it."  
  
Yukina chose this time to enter the room. Kuwabara started to stare at her and Hiei sent him a death glare for it. When she saw her mate, Touya, she ran over to him and gave him a hug. Kuwabara glared at Touya for stealing HIS girl from him. The way he saw it, Yukina and himself were made for each other.  
  
Hiei smiled at Touya and Yukina. He had wanted his sister to end up with a strong fighter instead of that idiot, Kuwabaka. They way he saw it THEY were made of one another. Besides, Touya was smart enough to both 1) find out that Yukina was his sister and 2) he didn't want her to know. All on his own too, and yet Kuwabara still didn't even notice. But that still didn't stop the numbskull from flirting with his little sister. But that wasn't his job to protect her from anymore; it was her mate's duty.  
  
^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~ ~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~ ^Where Botan is^  
  
Sensui reentered the room but this time Itsuki was with him. He needed his help to get her to remember fully. "Did you have anymore flash backs yet Miss Botan?" Itsuki asked her as he walked over to the women he had grown to respect and currish as though she was his own sister.  
  
"Yes, I did." Botan replied as she stared at her half brother. He just stood there and grinned.  
  
"That's good. What did you remember this time?" He continued his questions as he sat down in front of her.  
  
"I remembered a date with my past 'lover'. I got dizzy and he insisted that he took me back home to my half brother." Botan replied again as she continued to stare at Sensui.  
  
"Do you remember who he was?" Sensui asked for the first time speaking up. Botan frowned and shook her head 'no'. "That's too bad, he wanted to see you again, too. Should I still bring him here so that he could help you remember more?" Botan thought it over for a moment before nodding her head 'yes'. What harm could it do? Sensui could never force her to be with him and because what she remembered of him, he was a gentleman. With Zeru's mark on her, he couldn't even touch her in a sexual way, no man could.  
  
^With the other of Sensui's followers^  
  
"I think that she's really pretty and she must be very nice!" Game master spoke up happily from his hand held game. Sniper looked at the youngest member of their team and smiled. He really was so, so young.  
  
"I wonder if she has any powers like us?" Gourmet said thinking about what kind of powers she could have in a perverted way. : Ewwww! Have you ever seen what he looks like? Ewwww!:  
  
"You shouldn't be thinking like that, Gourmet, after all she is master Sensui's half sister would happens to be half demon." Seaman she sticking up for Botan's rights and dignity. If only people at his school had done that for him at least once. But it's too late to change what happed in the past and they will pay for their mistakes. Dearly.  
  
"Seaman's right, you have no right to think of her like that." Sniper added in also sticking up for the women they were hold hostage. At that moment Doctor entered the room and looked at everyone. Game master was playing a game, as usably, Gourmet had a perverted look on his face, Sniper was glaring at him for it, and Seaman was in a corner with a book but looking off into space. Most likely remembering a past incident at school. After looking at everyone in the room he turned around to go home. Today wouldn't be a good day if he stayed there. Besides, he was a busy man and had work to do.  
  
@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!! !@^Back in the room with Botan^  
  
"So, are you going to tell me who my past 'lover' is or will I just have to find out on my own?" Botan asked hoping that they wouldn't make her wait until the mystery man got there.  
  
"No you can find out on your own. Itsuki have you found any thing to get rid of mating marks? I don't want my sister to be around that rat of a demon any more then she has to be, which is never again." Sensui said as he looked to his long time friend who was looking threw many books at once. : Damn that would be handy at school...: Botan froze when she heard those words. 'Never see Zeru again? How could he do this to me? I thought he was my brother!'  
  
"What about my children? Surely you care about your own niece and nephews? You have to care about them! Why can't you just let me be happy and stay with my love?" Botan asked as tears flowed generously down her pale cheeks. This seemed to piss Sensui off because he switched personalities and rounded on Botan yelling,  
  
"If he is your 'love' as you put it, then way the hell did he break your fucking nose? Huh? You want to tell me that? As for your children, they are brats who wont live very long in life judging by their father! You will be much happier back with your old love. At least HE respected you!" Itsuki winched as Sensui yelled that at his own sister and as Botan's emotional strength broke as she fell to the floor in an undignified heap.  
  
~Flash back! ~  
  
It was a sunny day and four people were walking down an empty path in a local park. It was one of the paths that was rarely ever used but that didn't stop the four people from walking on it. One of the people was Botan and the rest were males. Two of them were Sensui and Itsuki but the other, despite the fact that it was sunny and nice out, was covered in shadows.  
  
"Miss Botan, it that were true then why are we still in the park?" Itsuki asked Botan amazed at what she had told him. Sensui smiled at his sister and his best friend.  
  
"Because, Itsuki, it was a joke. Oh look! The path splits up! Why don't we split up too so we can see more of the park?" Botan exclaimed happily wanting to be alone with her boyfriend. She also wanted to do what she had hear girls at the mall were gossiping about with her boyfriend. : No, not sex, but I know what you're thinking, I think.: everyone split up as Botan suggested and when they were far enough away from here half brother and his best friend she stopped and looked at her boyfriend.  
  
"Are you tired? Should we go back?" her boyfriend asked immediately. Was tended to be good at breaking moments but she was willing to let it slide. Botan smiled and shook her head 'no'. she walked up closer to him while swaying her hips and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of playing it safe? Don't you want to live a little and grab life by its horns?" she asked. He looked at her startled but he didn't speak at first.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you sure that your brother would approve of your behavior to me? Are you in heat? If you are I could ask him for you to be my mate. Unless you don't want me to, that is." He finally replied. Botan looked him in the eyes and told him flat out,  
  
"Who cares about what my little brother has to say? No I'm not in heat but I just want to do 'things' with you! It's not the fourteen hundreds after all!" she exclaimed maddened that her brother, like always, had ruined the moment. Even thought she couldn't see his face, or any thing about him for that matter, she could tell that he was very shocked.  
  
"Botan! How could you even ask me to go against what your brother told me to never do unless I die a horrid death? I do care for you and because of that I could never hurt you like that!" He exclaimed after he got over the majority of the shock.  
  
"How could you keep your self away from me? We both want each other! Why not take advantage over the situation?" Botan retaliated. She could still sense some shock on him but the most of it was longing. For her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. Please forgive me." He said as calmly as he could and turned and walked down the lonely path before him, only stopping to wait for her.  
  
~End flash back! ~  
  
"Miss Botan I see you had another flash back. What was it this time?" Itsuki asked still in his corner. Sensui was not in the room and Botan noticed that Itsuki had gone through all but four of the books.  
  
"Where is my half brother? How long have I been out? What time is it?" Botan asked and then added in, "oh right, the flash back was when Sensui, the mystery guy, you and myself were in a park and we split up. I basically threw myself at the guy and he still just kept walking." She didn't know why she told him that part, but she felt as if it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Sensui left to go wait outside for the man you dubbed ' the mystery guy'. You were out for a little over two hours and it is 7:45 pm on Tuesday the 24th of May." Itsuki answered her questions and when he sensed that she wasn't going to ask any more questions, he went back to reading.  
  
%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$  
  
Well this is by far the longest chapter I've writen and damn I'm proud of myself! Acording to micrsof word the story is a little over four pages long. Damn. Anyways, who is the mystery guy? What the hell is going threw Sensui head? Will Zeru and the others find Botan before Sensui gets rid of thier mating mark? Review and find out! You readers get to vote on who the mystery guy is.... i'd like it if he was in the Dark Tournament. That would be easier for me to write and would go well with my idea. So your choices are:  
  
Bui  
Karasu (let's pertend he DIDN'T die like Zeru)  
Risho  
Any one who isn't TOO wired looking cough Dr. Icha-what ever cough  
  
Well please review now that you've read. Dark Angel-Justice, I owe you BIG time :P  
  
-Synette  
Co.- Dark Angel-Justice 


	17. Can we really trust him?

I don't own YYH! :P damn...  
  
Lord of chaos: YAY! You happy! Sorry about being rude, I was just poking fun at you. :P Hell, I don't even know what a kodachi is! But sorry for making you upset about that rude-ness! Yes, I hate Risho too. Damn him for hurting Touya! Err..! Thanks for pointing out the thing about Rinku but um.... That's cause...uh... MAGICK!  
  
Sniper's angel: sorry if this chappie isn't after 5 or 4 or...ya... but something tells me you wont be mad at it :D! I read your Bio; need any help writing a story? If so, e-mail me and I could most likely help!  
  
Devil's99th angel: ya I'm too lazy to do stuffs too. Thus, I know how you feel! I know all too well...he he he...  
  
^^^%%%^^^%%%^^^%%%^^^%%%^^^%%%^^^%%%^^^%%%^^^%%%^^^%%%^^^%%%^^^ ^At the apartment^  
  
"So your saying that this Sensui guy was just like me? A sprit Detective? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Yusuke asked trying to make sense of the news that Koenma just gave them all. Koenma glared at him before answering him,  
  
"Well first of all, you never asked and second of all I didn't think it was important to tell you who used to be a detective! If you had asked, I would have told you!" Hiei 'hned' before jumping out of the window to most likely go sleep in a tree somewhere.  
  
"Well thanks a lot pacifier breath! You really did a great job of thinking ahead! In fact, you should win a damn award for it!!" Yusuke yelled back and Kurama choose this time to step in their fight.  
  
"Yusuke! If you two are done fighting then we could get back to more significant things like saving Botan from a supposed madman!" Zeru, who hadn't said anything for a while left the room with out anyone noticing his disappearance. He needed some time to think about things.  
  
"Yes, Kurama's right we all have to stop bickering and to focus about the matter at hand. Dose any one have a plan, or any thing that would help?" Touya added in. Yukina hugged him tighter for two reasons. One, for being so smart at a time like this and two, because she was afraid of what would happen.  
  
"Do we even know where this guy is? That would help!" Kuwabara said somewhat intelligently. Yusuke looked at him with raised eyebrows but held back on making a comment about him and being a dumb ass holding back on them, or something like that.  
  
"No, but it's getting late and everyone is getting tired, we wont get much done. Let's call it a night and meet about it in the morning." Kurama said noticing the time. They all decided the same and started to head home.  
  
$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$ ^On Kuwabara's way home^  
  
Kuwabara was walking down the side street that led to his apartment complex and it started to pour down rain. : You all know what's gonna happen now!: He started to walk faster to try to get home faster and then broke out into a run. As he was turning a corner he ran into someone and they both toppled down.  
  
"Hey sorry about that man, it was all my fault." He said while helping the guy he ran into up.  
  
"It's all right but you should be more worried about yourself. You're the one in danger" The guy said as he looked up at Kuwabara from under the yellow hood he was wearing.  
  
###@@@###@@@###@@@###@@@###@@@###@@@###@@@###@@@###@@@###@@@ ^The next day^  
  
The next day everyone went to meet at Kuwabara's house because he called and told them he had some thing important to show them. When they all got there Shizuru answered the door. They all went to the living room, the biggest room there and waited for Kuwabara. When he came there was a blonde haired boy with him. He had a bandage around his torso.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara! Who's that guy? What did you have to tell us?" Rinku asked as soon as they stepped foot in the room. The blonde guy looked up shyly and tried to sit in the corner of the room but Kuwabara grabbed his arm before he could go and said,  
  
"This is Mitarai, he used to be teamed up with Sensui. He switched sides last night when I helped him. He is willing to help us now." Everyone looked at Mitarai and some said there hellos and whatnots while others looked at him questionably. Could he really be trusted? He did after all, used to be teamed up with the man who hijacked Botan.  
  
"What kind of information can you give us, Mitarai?" Genkai asked from the doorway.  
  
"I could tell you where they are and why they want your friend, Botan." He replied while looking down at the floor. He could be trusted, for now at least.  
  
"How long would it take to get there and what kind of things would be waiting for us when we got there?" Zeru asked, speaking for the first time in hours.  
  
"It wouldn't take more then an hour, but if we walked it might take two." Was the reply Zeru got from the seaman.  
  
"That will do just fine. What can you tell me about your past allies?" Genkai asked. Mitarai thought about the question for a moment and finally answered,  
  
"There is Kamiya Minoru or the doctor who is 27 years old. Amanema Tsukihito or game master who's 11. Hagiri Kaname or sniper, he's 17. Gourmet also known as Gourmet. I'm not sure how old he is. Itsuki or Gatekeeper. He's the only demon there and he seems to be friends with Mr.' Sensui. I hope that will help you all. Kuwabara, can I go back to my room now, please?" Kuwabara nodded his head and the seaman left the room.  
  
"Well guys, what do you think? Did I do good or what?" Kuwabara asked his ego taking over.  
  
@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!!!@@@!! !  
  
Well that was a short chapter! Hey at least it did what I wanted it to do. :P I seem to like that face, huh? Anyways now to the current poll results as of now:  
  
Karasu: 2 votes  
  
Anyone else: 1 vote.  
  
Remember folks, you can still vote and if you want a certain person you HAVE to review and tell me other wise some one you don't want will win and you'll get pissed at me. I really don't want that, I have a low self-esteem and it will crack if you start to 'cussing me out about some thing like that. Be sure to review and vote!  
  
-Synette- Da-Killa  
Co.- Dark Angel- Justice A NOTE TO D.A.J.: Damn, you have more letters in your name.. I need a new name now so I can win! 


	18. The not so great escape

Sadly, I don't own YYH.... T_T  
  
The poll as to who Botan's past lover is now closed. You will of course, find out who won later in the chapter. :P  
  
^With the gang on there way to the cave ^  
  
The gang (as the title says) was on their way to the cave with Mitarai leading them. It was a quiet trip so far and everyone was uneasy in some way or form. Zeru was worried for his adored mate. Would she still love him? The night before Mitarai had revealed that Sensui was planning on brain washing Botan in some way so that she would hate him and go to the man who was her past lover. His demon side had reacted aggressively when he found out that she had a past lover. His searches before they mated had not told him that.  
  
"How much longer until we get there?" Yusuke asked as they past yet another store. Genkai glared at her favorite dimwit. Some times he could be so dense.  
  
"If you keep asking that, we may never get there. We should all just not speak." Genkai said when no one answered Yusuke and when he looked like he was going to re-ask the question. Everyone nodded their heads and went back to there own thoughts. They really did look like a grim group walked down the crowed, noisy, and cheerful street.  
  
^With Botan^  
  
"Finally!" Itsuki exclaimed suddenly from his corner of the room. He was in some on the last pages of the last book and some thing told Botan that what he had found would not be good news for her and Zeru relationship.  
  
"What did you find that made you so happy?" Botan asked fearing what the answer may be. He looked at her and gave her the same that he only gave her. She remembered it from the flash backs and found that it was comforting to her.  
  
"I found what would take that dreadful mark off you Miss Botan! You can finally go back to your rightful lover!" he said happily as he left the room in search of his old friend. Botan paled. A lot. She had to get out of here and quick! She went to the door and tested to see if it was locked or not. Success! It was unlocked! Botan quickly opened the door and stepped out.  
  
No one was in the halls for what she could see. She turned left and started to walk. ' I really hope that this is not one of those maze castles.' Botan thought as she turned a corner. She ran down that hallway after seeing it was safe and made a right turn. When she saw that that corroder was safe as well, she jogged down it. As she reached the middle of the corridor one of the doors started to open. Thinking quickly, she hid herself in a shady crevasse.  
  
A young boy who looked no more then 11 and a tall and yet young man who looked about 17 exited the room and walked to where Botan had come from. That was a close call. Almost too close for her comfort. Almost.  
  
She once again started her journey to try to find the exit of this place and as she went on she got more and more careless. Some thing told her that her luck would run out but she ignored that something and kept on her way.  
  
***************************An hour later*********************************************************  
  
Botan could smell the fresh air and knew that she was closer and closer to her freedom as every moment pasted. She was starting to be able to see the light of day and started to run faster. Faster and faster she ran and as she was turning the last corner she ran into something hard. Had she run into a wall? Had Zeru come to save her like a knight in shinnying armor? Not a chance.  
  
She looked up and froze. There standing above her was a man who she wished she had never seen again. He had watched her when she was with Zeru cheering for team Urameshi and he had an odd look in his eyes. She hoped to Kami that the man who was looking down at her was not her past lover.  
  
Standing above her was none other then Karasu.  
  
"A long time no see, my love," He said in his chilling voice as he helped her up from the ground. She didn't say anything. She tired to pull away from him but alas, he was far too strong. "Now, now, now, Botan, it is no fun when you give me that look. Your brother told me that you had the flash back of us walking in the park and you threw yourself at me. I've gotten bolder and your brother's blessing since then and now you don't want me? How sad" he then looked into her eyes with his clear purple eyes and smiled his insane smile. He reached up to pet her face but when she tried to pull away he hit her neck instead. It knocked her out instantaneously.  
  
He picked up her diminutive from and walked to the room where he knew Sensui was. He'd let her brother deal with it until he had her as his own. Another smile creped on his face at the thought.  
  
^With Yukina^  
  
"Where is my mommy?" a small child asked. Yukina looked down at the small form of Vala. She didn't even understand what as going on at the moment. She was far too young and she should have never had to deal with this.  
  
"I don't know, I honestly don't know. Why don't you go play with your brothers?" Yukina told the small girl. The small girl frowned and glared at the table. "Sweet heart, your going to get wrinkles. You do want to give your daddy a heart attack when you show him your future mate, don't you?" That made Vala giggle and smile before running off the find her brothers. She didn't want to miss the chance to scare her father.  
  
"Yukina?" a voice asked from a doorway. Yukina turned to see Keiko and Shizuru at the door. She gave her friends a small smile before getting up the properly invite them in.  
  
"Please, come in! I need all the help I can get with five children to look after!" Yukina told them as they went into the living room. They all followed her in to the living room and they kept a close eye on all of the children.  
  
^ With the Heroes^  
  
It had taken a little over two hours for them to get to the cave but they were now quietly gazing at it. Inside of that cave there was a doorway to Makai, an insane man, and their beloved ferry onna, Botan. It was only a matter of time before they saw their friend or lover again. They quietly started their journey to the entrance of the cave and to find Botan and the man known as Shinobu Sensui.  
  
***************************************************************** *******************************^With Botan^  
  
When Botan woke up her head stung. A lot. She quickly found that her hand was chained to a poll and standing in front of her was her half brother and the man who kidnapped her, Sensui Shinobu. With him was Itsuki and her past lover, Karasu. Sensui was looking at her with a deep scowl on his face and his eyes were narrowed hazardously. Itsuki had a disappointed look on his face and looked like he was sad that she would even think of leaving them. She didn't even want to look at Karasu. But her eyes had a different thought and looked at him.  
  
He didn't look mad or sad. In fact he had an odd look in his eyes that told her that her trying to get away was exciting him. He was a demon; they liked that kind of floor play. 'Damn it, Botan, think before you act!' She thought to herself. She knew that she would get not only Sensui yelling at her but Itsuki's disappointed talk as well as Karasu promising that he would make sure that she didn't do any thing like this when they mated. That didn't really give her a good feeling.  
  
***************************************************************** *******************************  
  
What do you think? Yay? Nay? Go to hell, Synette? What ever you think, please review and tell me. I, too, need SOME THING to laugh at. Ha, ha, ha! Let the riots begin! Well, I think that Karasu won the poll. Damn! Wax just spilt on my hand and it burns Really, Really BADLY!!!!!  
  
-Synette-Da-Killa the fourth of the second of the Fifth times two.  
Co.- Dark Angel-Justice DAJ: Ha I won! Thanks again for the ideas! Even though this is kind of your story too. Ya... I'll shut up now and pull off the wax. 


	19. Punxsutawney

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, this wouldn't be just a story.  
  
Notice: this may very well be the last chapter for this story. Then MAYBE a sequel.  
  
This is like, more then four hours after the last chapter.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^& ^With the guys^  
  
They had already defeated Game master and sniper, now all they had to do was to find Botan and defeat Sensui. A few of them were getting tire of walking, for they had been doing nothing but walking and fighting for the last five hours.  
  
"Hey Mitarai, when are we going to get to Sensui?" Yusuke asked, speaking for the group. Mitarai, or seaman, looked back at Yusuke then back ahead of him, trying to figure that out for himself.  
  
"He could be anywhere. Botan may not be with him anyways. I am going to guess that Sensui is in the main room. The one where they are opening the door way to hell." Mitarai told them when he sensed that he was going to yell at him for an answer. No one said anything when he told them that bit of information. They just continued to look ahead of themselves.  
  
They were getting deeper and deeper into the cave as each moment passed. They were also getting closer and closer to the ones who they sought out most with every moment. No body said anything as the turned corners and went down antechambers, they were deathly silent. Then as they were turning the final corner, they saw light. The light that they saw was coming from the main camber. Sensui was waiting for them.  
  
This was it; this was there moment of truth. Would they fail? Was Botan dead? Was she even here? The only one who knows a little of what to expect was Mitarai, who used to work for the madman.  
  
"This is it men. This is the moment we win it all or lose everything. The human race, Botan, the children, everything sits on this final battle. We have to win but that doesn't mean that we will." Genkai said as the approached the entrance of the massive cavern.  
  
When they got there Sensui was sitting on a couch, Itsuki was sitting cross legged in a boat, and Botan was no where to be seen. "Where is my mate?" Zeru yelled out when he saw that his love was not in the room. Sensui barely looked up at the outburst. It didn't surprise him. No one answered him and they just ignored the group of angry people at the doorway to the cavern.  
  
"Hey! Are you listening? He asked you were his mate is!" Yusuke yelled trying to help his friend out. Only then did Sensui look up at them. He had an insane smile on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about. Who's your 'mate'?" he asked while getting up from the overly stuffed couch. Yusuke briefly wondered how they got it down there but quickly re-focused on the task at hand. They had to get Botan out of there. Alive.  
  
"What do you mean, 'who's your mate'? You know damn well who she is! You kidnapped her! She's your own god damn sister! How could you not know her?" Kurama yelled out fed up with Sensui and all he had done to them. Everyone looked at Kurama shocked at his out burst. Yusuke couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't every day that you saw Kurama *this* mad.  
  
"Oh you mean Botan. I'm sorry, but she's not your mate, well at least not anymore," everyone looked shocked. What did he mean 'at least not anymore'? "Botan, could you and your mate please come here?" Sensui said while he looked to the left of the group where there was another doorway. Two figures could be seen walking towards the cavern, but they couldn't see who they were. When they saw who it was they all paled. Wasn't he supposed to be stone dead?  
  
The two figures where none other then Botan and Karasu.  
  
"Botan! What are you doing with him? Why? Please, tell me!" Zeru yelled out broken when he saw the deadened look in his mate's eyes. She didn't even look at them but continued her walk with Karasu towards her half-brother.  
  
"You called dear brother? What is it that you need?" She asked when she got next to him. Sensui smiled at her and then turned back towards the group at the door. His smile turned into an insane cross between a smile and a smirk.  
  
"As you can see, demon scum, she no longer remembers you. Itsuki performed an enchantment. She now holds her old soul back in her body. She is Karasu's mate now. You no longer have an attachment with my sister. You should go now."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(^With the girls^  
  
"Do you think that they are in danger?" Yukina asked as they feed the small children. Rinku was the only one of the children who knew what was going on. He could lose his second mother. The only thing that would be different this time is that he wouldn't be there to see it.  
  
"I don't know, kid, I just don't know." Shizuru said as she picked up Milo. Milo cried when he felt the tension mount even more in the air. Keiko frowned at a happier memory.  
  
^Flash back^  
  
"Botan where were you really?" Keiko asked, "I know you weren't trying to get snacks. I can sense it. Where were you and please tell me the truth."  
  
"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" at Keiko's nod she continued. "Well I met up with that caption guy, Zeru, and when he left I stayed in the room for a little bit longer. But when I left, the strangest thing happened."  
  
"Botan! You didn't have sex with that Zeru guy did you? What happened?" Keiko asked knowing that she was getting somewhere.  
  
"No, we didn't have sex, Keiko. Your starting to think like Yusuke. I saw one of the Tourgo team members, The one with the long black hair, and he just kind of stared at me. It was really odd."  
  
"Oh botan! Something bad is going to happen! I just know it!" Keiko yelled and Botan gave her a reassuring smile and told her it would be all right.  
  
^ End flash back^  
  
'Oh, Botan, if only you had been right about that.' Keiko thought to her self as she helped Yukina and Shizuru put the children down for a nap. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(^Back with the guys^  
  
"That's not possible!" Kurama yelled. He was only semi right, it wasn't supposed to be possible. Sensui smiled and grabbed Botan's arm while leading her to the couch.  
  
"Brother, please watch my sister while I fight. We wouldn't want her to get hurt, now would we?" Sensui told Karasu. Karasu nodded his head and sat next to his new mate. Things were all coming together now. He didn't have to worry about the Tourgo brothers, he had his rightful mate, and his enemies were going to be killed by his mate's half-brother.  
  
"Now that that's out of the way, we can now fight. Who wants to fight with me first? How about you detective? Want to test your luck?" Sensui said to the group. Yusuke accepted the challenge and started to fight with Shinobu Sensui. He threw the first blow but it missed and Sensui countered with a sidekick to Yusuke's abdomen.  
  
Yusuke was thrown across the cavern and before he could get back to the fight, Hiei stepped in. he drew his sword and swiped at Sensui. Every swipe missed. Finally Hiei landed a swipe. Too bad it would be of no use for it had hit a particularly hard stone and snapped into five pieces. Sensui took the opportunity to punch Hiei in the gut sending him flying to the ceiling. He was knocked out instantly.  
Kurama took the chance to go in to the fight and try his luck against the Dark Angel. He whipped out his rose whip and tried to strike Sensui with some poison thorns. That didn't work out too well. The whip backfired and hit him instead. He had to leave the fight to treat the poisoned wounds before he died. Genkai stepped in.  
  
She may not have had her strength, but she could still try to free the girl who she counted as her own daughter. Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan were her daughters in her own eyes and she would not allow some scum who was Botan's half brother full time basrted stop that.  
  
"Now, now, old lady, I would want you to brake your hip trying to fight me." Sensui taunted Genkai laughing at the thought of her beating him. Genkai took this chance to try to hit him.  
  
It worked.  
  
She hit him right in the nose. As soon as she hit him he swiped out and hit her in the ribs. Everyone but Hiei heard the crack of broken ribs. Botan's eyes widened. She remembered all of her times with Genkai.  
  
They didn't switch her souls because they didn't have the time. Sniper and Game master had failed and they lost the time that they needed with that. Instead they used a memory enchantment and Karasu told her everything that he wanted her to remember and told her that they were mated. They didn't even have the time to take off Zeru's mark on her.  
  
She got up from the couch and tried to run over to Sensui. Sensui saw this and mistook that she was worried for him so he didn't try to stop her. She tackled him and began punching him in the face. Karasu ran over and pulled her off of him.  
  
"ZERU! Help me! They didn't switch my souls help!" Botan managed to yell out to her mate. Zeru ran as fast as he could over to his lover. Karasu was not about to let him have her back and started to fight Zeru. Sensui grabbed Yusuke, who was running over to help his friends, and flung him into a wall.  
  
That didn't stop Yusuke, he just ran back to him to stop him from getting Zeru. He punched and kicked at Sensui. He only landed one or two of those punches and kicks but that didn't stop him from trying.  
  
Botan dug her nails into Karasu's face and pulled towards herself affectively ripping apart the left side of his face. Karasu smacked Botan across the face while trying to get rid of Zeru. It was a task but he accomplished something in one of the two. He smacked Botan and she went flying into the boat with Itsuki.  
  
"Ms. Botan! Are you all right?" Itsuki asked shocked that she landed in his boat. She looked at him and attempted to smile. He had been nothing but kind to her even when she messed up.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Is the water safe to swim to the other side?" Botan asked quickly wanting to get back to try to help fight. She had caused them all to worry over her and she needed to help.  
  
"I am sorry Ms. Botan, but the water is unsafe now that the door is almost open. Even if it was, I would not allow you to go." Itsuki told her dejectedly. Botan looked up at him with tears in her eyes and told him,  
  
"But I have to get to them! I just have to! I love Zeru; I love him so much it hurts! Please! Is there anyway for me to get to the main land? I have to help them! I owe it to them! Please!" she didn't give birth to two children and not learn any thing from them.  
  
Itsuki looked at her grimacing. He couldn't give in to that look, if he did then it would make Mr. Sensui upset. "I'm sorry but Mr. Sensui would not like it if I did that. Please just sit tight and wait for the battle to end.  
  
Botan compiled and looked back to where the fights were raging. Hiei was back up and helping Kurama help Master Genkai. Yusuke was still fighting with Sensui and this time getting some hits in while getting some of his own. Zeru was sending fire to destroy the bombs that Karasu had sent at him.  
  
"Botan! Are you all right?" Hiei asked or rather yelled at her when he noticed her looking at the fights from the boat. Botan looked over to him and yelled back,  
  
"I'm fine, Hiei. How is Master Genkai doing? And you Kurama?" Itsuki looked over to where botan was yelling and then looked back to Sensui and Yusuke's fight. None of the other fights were of any interest to him.  
  
"We are all fine, Botan. Master Genkai will be all right. Don't worry about it." Kurama answered for Hiei. Botan nodded her head and turned back to Zeru and Karasu's fight. She had never had men fight over her. Especially good-looking ones.  
  
Karasu punched at Zeru but Zeru grabbed his fist and bent his arm backwards dislocating it within moments. Karasu screamed out at the pain he felt. Zeru had a triumphant look on his face for a moment then when back to fighting Karasu.  
  
Sensui kicked Yusuke and he went flying, again. Sensui smirked and turned back to Zeru and Karasu. He would break Zeru's neck even if it was the last thing he did. Yusuke jumped on Sensui's back and started to punch him and bite at him. It was a rather funny site to see a grown man getting bitten by a little punk kid.  
  
"Zeru watch out!" Botan yelled when Zeru stopped to look at the once in a lifetime sight of Yusuke gnawing on an older man and Karasu took the opportunity to try to sneak up from behind.  
  
Thanks to Botan's warning, Zeru dodged the fatal blow that Karasu was about to get him and gave him one instead. Karasu didn't see it coming.  
  
"Itsuki! Don't let Botan off that boat!" Sensui yelled at Itsuki. Itsuki nodded his head and grabbed Botan's arm so she couldn't get away.  
  
Botan screamed out to Zeru and told him that the water was crawling with demons from the doorway to hell that she was sitting under. Zeru stopped at the shore to try to think of a way to get to his beloved mate.  
  
"Zeru! What are you waiting for? Go get Botan!" Hiei yelled as Kurama finished healing Genkai. Zeru turned to glare at Hiei and then yelled back to him,  
  
"Because, the lake is filled with demons! Just go back to helping Yusuke, will ya?" Hiei glared at him and then went back to what he had been doing.  
  
Zeru turned and started to walk back to the front of the cave but then stopped and started to run towards the edge of the lake. When he got there he jumped and landed in the boat.  
  
"Zeru!" Botan yelled and tried to jump in his arms forgetting about the fact that Itsuki still had her arm. Itsuki was forced to let go when Zeru forcefully pulled Botan away from him.  
  
With Botan now in his arms, he jumped back to the main land and ran over to where Mitarai, Genkai, Hiei, and everyone else where. When Zeru stopped he still didn't let Botan down he just pulled her petite frame closer to his bulky frame. Botan didn't protest but Sensui seemed to.  
  
Sensui punched even aggressively at Yusuke trying to get Yusuke away so he could tear Zeru limb from limb. Too bad for him that Yusuke was dead set on keeping him from his friends. Yusuke punched Sensui in the face and he hit back by kicking him in the gut. Yusuke went flying back but stopped himself and ran back full force at him.  
  
They met head on. They were just flashes, even to the fighters. When Sensui finally went down Yusuke himself was almost down himself. Kuwabara and Mitarai ran over to help him. They left the cave as quickly as they could for fear that it would collapse in on them.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()^Seven hours later^  
  
When they got home Rinku, Vala, and Milo swamped Zeru and Botan. None of them had wanted to let her go in fear that she would go away again. When Zeru finally convinced them that she wasn't going anywhere they had agreed to finally go to bed.  
  
"Botan, it has been a long time hasn't it?" Zeru said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. She responded to him and tried to turn around but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"Yes, it has been," She responded verbally. "The kids are in bed, Yukina and Touya are busy them selves, and so what should we do?"  
  
"You know exactly want we both want to do." Zeru replied as he started to nip at her neck.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()^The next day^  
  
"Hello, everyone." Botan greeted as she and Zeru walked in the room. Zeru had just gotten out of the shower and Botan had been in the bathroom...'putting on her make-up'. Everyone turned and greeted her in there own ways. To day was going to be a good day for everyone now that Botan was back safe and happy with them. They were back to being their own oddly formed family. In there family they had everything from thieves to schoolgirls.  
  
The incident was still flesh on everyone's minds but a new thing was also about to be on their minds.  
  
"Look all I'm saying is that it wouldn't have happened in they had even tried." Jin and Chu were fighting over some nigen game again and then to everyone's surprise Tybalt said his first words and they were,  
  
"Punxsutawney!" everyone turned and looked at him when he said that but he just smiled and went back to being the cute little baby that he is.  
  
"That was really, really strange." Rinku said as he looked at the younger boy before him.  
  
"What would you expect from this family of ours? Zeru I can see you and it's not time to eat yet." Botan said from her place back at the stove.  
  
"Botan, who knows what to except from this family. By the way, you never saw that." Zeru replied as he leaded back in his chair and gazed at the friends and family he had acquired in a little over two years.  
  
)))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))( (()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
The madness finally ends. Hopefully this will get at least another review, then I could have at least gotten one of my goals accomplished. I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel or not. If I do, it will most likely be called something similar to 'By the way, you never saw that' but I don't no. I might go back and redo some of the first few chapters cause I hate them but who knows? I sure as hell don't.  
  
Dark Angel-Justice, if there is a sequel, it would be a honor to work with you again.  
  
For the last time (with this story)  
-Synette  
Co.-Dark Angel-Justice 


End file.
